


Это Неаполь

by cuppa_tea



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: AU from Season 2 Ep. 10, Alfonso lives, F/M, Gen, M/M, Piero da Vinci doesn't get beheaded, Post-Series, Prison, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angst with happy ending, femdom experience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Ключи, оружие, деньги, власть. У Лоренцо Медичи есть все средства для того, чтобы выбраться из тюрьмы и уничтожить своего врага.Но не освободиться.=====AU с 2х10, после того как Лоренцо сказал: "Ты можешь снова заковать меня в цепи, но всякие переговоры между нами окончены".





	1. Это Неаполь

**Author's Note:**

> Чего не стоит ожидать от этого текста:  
> # "Сначала нон-кон, а потом вдруг у них любовь цвета фламинго". Вполне уважаю как чей-то кинк, но сама не курю.  
> # Шекспировской горы трупов в финале.  
> # Тонкой стилизации, документальной точности и прочих изысков. Автор, конечно, читал матчасть, но до этого специально эпохой не интересовался. Поэтому возможны косяки. Пришлось упражнять интуицию.

За дверью послышались шаги. Лоренцо знал, что сегодня его больше не тронут, поэтому даже не проснулся до конца. Сердце безразлично и тупо выстукивало где-то далеко, в полной темноте. Но загремел засов, безошибочно — засов на двери его камеры. Сердце перепрыгнуло в грудь, зачастило, кишки сжались, напомнили, что они все еще есть.  
Лоренцо приподнял голову, подтянул выше кулаки, протащив по себе привычный груз кандалов.  
Щели вокруг двери налились огнем. Она с лязгом отлегла от косяка, и Лоренцо, моргая и щурясь, разглядел ненавистное лицо.  
Альфонсо шагнул через порог. Пламя факела в его руке металось, превращая стены в зыбкое полотно оттенков Ада.  
Бесконечного, опостылевшего Ада.  
Лоренцо уронил голову обратно.  
Значит, вот так. Одного раза в день уже не хватает. Теперь будет так, а потом, наверное, еще как-нибудь. У колодца нет дна.  
Сквозь закрытые веки он видел, как пламя переместилось в сторону; услышал, как факел упал в крепление на стене. Альфонсо вернулся к двери и тихо ее закрыл. Сейчас будут еще шаги, а потом рывок за руки. Лязг кандалов, плечи вывернутся с хрустом, железо вопьется в запястья, и его сдернет с лежака, звенящая цепь потащит его вдоль стены, ближе и ближе к палачу, на пытку.  
Этот рывок — единственное, к чему он привыкнуть не мог.  
Пламя шумело, трещало, добавляло к смрадному воздуху горелую вонь. Кровь давно уже мчалась по жилам, пробуждая тело, которое он бы хотел умертвить. Где же шаги. Лоренцо открыл глаза, оторвал затылок от деревянной постели. Подготовиться, видеть.  
Альфонсо стоял возле двери и смотрел на него. Светлая рубашка в полосах теней, сально блестящая щека, блеск в неподвижных глазах. Ни кровожадной ухмылки, ни сладострастия, впитывающего боль. Просто взгляд. Может, чуть менее пустой, чем обычно.  
Шея начала дрожать от напряжения, но Лоренцо тоже смотрел.  
Зачем ты пришел? Что еще ты в силах у меня взять? Ведь уже утром это было вяло. Еще дольше и нуднее, чем вчера. Альфонсо приходил подряд уже… сколько? Десять дней? Больше? И с каждым разом все больше трудился, чтобы разбудить в себе пыл. Но все равно возвращался и возвращался, как кобель, у которого переклинило в голове.  
Правда, бил теперь реже. Кулаком еще мог сунуть в поясницу, долбануть сапогом, но за плетку уже не брался. Наверное, месяц. Месяц? Кто его знает.  
Альфонсо шевельнулся, переступил на месте. Лоренцо скрючился, сжался, перебросил взгляд на другой конец цепи, который спускался от потолка к толстой железной петле, вмурованной в стену. Сейчас подойдет, возьмется за цепь, подождет, неприкрыто скалясь, а потом дернет. И еще раз, чтобы поднимался резче. Ну, иди же. Иди.  
Но Альфонсо медленно согнул колени, шлепнулся задом на пол, вытянул одну ногу и привалился к двери. Тени на рубашке смялись, пошли волнами и углами.  
Теперь он рассматривал Лоренцо из-под наморщенного лба.  
Если он вскочит и бросится к цепи, все равно будет время собраться. Не такой уж он быстрый, этот палач. Не быстрее, чем удар его кнута.  
Лоренцо с облегчением откинулся на лежак.  
Там в углу под самым потолком отдушина, каменный конус, косо уходящий вверх. Неба не видно — цепь не позволяет подойти и взглянуть. Но временами оттуда сочится рассеянный, синеватый свет. Значит, настало утро. А потом свет гаснет. Значит, солнце зашло.  
Сколько раз он наблюдал этот возникающий и гаснущий свет, Лоренцо не знал. Он давно уже не считал дни. После того как он пересказал вслух каждую строчку, которую помнил, все стихи, все письма — свои и чужие, все договоры и счета, устал просить прощения у призрака Клариче, отшептал напутствия дочерям, нежности — своим давним и недавним, проклял Рим со всеми кознями, пороками и страстями, перестал молить святых, чтобы явились и спасли его — после этого настала тишина. Без мыслей, без слов. Если не спал, то лежал, запрокинув голову, и смотрел, как пробуждается свет, уходит свет. Однажды в камере стало холоднее, и Лоренцо понял, что наступает зима. Это тоже было давно.  
…Странные, неровные звуки. Лоренцо не сразу их осознал. Они доносились от двери, оттуда, где свет факела облизывал стены.  
Альфонсо смеялся, мелко вздрагивая плечами. Поднял руку, чтобы вытереть нос, лениво ее уронил.  
Наследник Ферранте часто смеялся. Он любил, когда жизнь преподносит ему подарки, вроде криков жертвы, бьющейся в его тигриных лапах, фонтана крови в ответ на точный сабельный удар. Но сейчас было что-то другое. Смех человека, который не знает, что ему еще делать, кроме как смеяться.  
Лоренцо привстал, оперся на локоть. Кандалы с грохотом свалились на лежак. Вслед за ними соскользнула и длинная цепь, повисла, стуча и звеня при каждом движении пленника. Лоренцо сел, согнулся, переводя дух. Альфонсо уже отсмеялся и напоследок выдохнул длинно, со стоном, как зритель, довольный и даже утомленный веселым спектаклем. Особенно потому, что на сцене под прицелом лучников выплясывал он сам.  
Выглядел Альфонсо так себе, помято. Пламя факела никого не красит, но здесь факелу, похоже, почти не осталось работы.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Лоренцо.  
Альфонсо провел по нему взглядом и уставился в потолок над собой, по кругу облизывая губы.  
А случиться могло что угодно. Быть правой рукой Рима оказалось не так уж почетно. У Рима много правых рук, и большинство из них — перчатки. На Востоке что-то затевали османы. Сикст, для которого внезапно стал ценен любой союзник, вознамерился вернуть отлученную Флоренцию под свое крыло. Заговорил о том, что ее правитель слишком задержался в гостях. Сукин сын, сейчас сидящий у двери, осыпал Лоренцо подробностями, чередуя их со взмахами плети или тычками окаянного члена. Сам Неаполь наводнили шпионы, в королевстве зашевелились враждебные кланы. Свежеиспеченный монарх, который силен был только с устрашающей тенью отца за спиной, растерялся. На мятежи он мог ответить лишь лютой расправой, что еще больше восстановило против него и аристократию, и чернь.  
Раньше Лоренцо непременно бы отпустил по этому поводу смачную шутку. Собственно, он и пошутил — о том, какими путями легче всего пробраться в Ватикан без мыла. После этого он кашлял и плевался двое суток, при свете и в темноте, и то, что он выплевывал на пол, было соленым и пахло как ржавый ключ. А когда кровь остановилась, он понял, что разучился шутить. В груди у него как будто не осталось смеха.  
Поэтому сейчас он просто спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Ничего не ответив, Альфонсо шатко поднялся и направился к петле на стене.  
Кожу на руках стянуло ознобом, все мышцы напряглись.  
— Ты не мог бы… — хрипло начал Лоренцо.  
И умолк.  
Альфонсо плавно потянул цепь. Она звякала, натягивалась, поднимая вверх руки Лоренцо, пока соединенные ладони, как наконечник стрелы, не указали на колесо под самым потолком. Цепь тянула настойчиво, непререкаемо, но без рывков. Лоренцо поднялся и пошел туда, куда она его влекла.  
Альфонсо надел звено на штырь позади петли, проверил, надежно ли держит. Подошел, взял Лоренцо за бока и развернул лицом от себя — не толкнул, повернул спокойно. Лоренцо оперся на облезлую стену поднятыми вверх локтями. Альфонсо провел ладонью по его спине, сминая складками рубашку, по ребрам, дотянулся до горла. Его ладонь обхватила кадык, пальцы погладили кожу под ухом. У негодяя чуткие руки. И челюсти как клещи. Лоренцо изучил его повадки. Сейчас пальцы сомкнутся на горле, пережимая воздух, а в загривок вопьются безжалостные зубы. Вон, уже возит усами по шее.  
Лоренцо сжал кулаки и, сколько мог, нагнул голову вперед.  
Рука, держащая его за горло, соскользнула вниз, забралась в распахнутый воротник рубашки и прилегла к груди. Альфонсо придвинулся, уткнулся носом и ртом ему в загривок, со свистом дыша через расплющенные ноздри.  
Неужели не укусит?  
Лоренцо удивился лишь слабо. Его тело удивилось больше — оно до сих пор не могло понять, почему никто не пытается выдернуть руки из плеч.  
Альфонсо отодвинулся, оставив сзади на воротнике большое мокрое пятно. Слегка опираясь второй рукой на бедро Лоренцо, постучал правым сапогом по внутренней стороне его стопы. Лоренцо послушно расставил ноги.  
С некоторых пор повиноваться стало легко. Слишком многое пережито с тех пор, как новый король Неаполя бросил его в застенок. Лоренцо был бит кнутом, плеткой, цепью, кулаками, ногами. Сначала Альфонсо приходил поквитаться по личным долгам, потом — сорвать зло от неудач, потом уже непонятно зачем, может, и сам тоже не понимал. Но изощрялся как заправский палач. Подвешивал за руки, хлестал, резвился с ножом, тыкал в ноги раскаленными прутьями, поджигал волосы на груди и ниже пупа. И под конец не забывал доставить себе удовольствие, которого, очевидно, не мог получить в постели с женой. Постепенно каждое его посещение к этому и свелось. Задница стоимостью в сотни тысяч флоринов теперь могла посоперничать со щелью портовой шлюхи. Эта задница знала, как ощущается внутри нее член — смоченный слюной, едким вином, кровью из ран, оставленных кнутом, или не смоченный ничем; черенок плети, чаще всего сухой; горлышко бутылки, костяная рукоять, стальная рукоять, покрытые насечками ножны. Сколько раз в ней побывали пальцы, она уже и счет потеряла. Альфонсо истощил весь свой арсенал. После всего этого у Лоренцо ничего не осталось — ни гордости, ни стыда, ни гнева, ни жажды мести, ни тревоги за Флоренцию, трижды славься ее светлое имя. Ничего, чем еще можно сопротивляться. Только самое основное, то, что на дне колодца, если у него есть дно: страх за свою жизнь и нежелание испытывать боль. Может быть, совсем немного досады.  
Поэтому сейчас, пока Альфонсо развязывал на нем штаны, спускал их до колен, он просто стоял и ждал.  
Но, когда тот, вместо того чтобы ухватить за ягодицы, вкрадчиво, почти нежно провел ладонями вверх по ногам, в нем — впервые за все это время — что-то зашевелилось. Оно началось как дрожь внизу позвоночника, и вот, когда руки Альфонсо добрались до его бедер и замерли — без нажима, как будто впитывая тепло его тела, — Лоренцо вдруг затрясло от омерзения, всего сразу, с головы до ног.  
— Не смей… — выдавил он. — Не смей!..  
Ладони не послушались. Они сдвинулись вверх и скользнули под рубашку. Что-то коротко и тепло прикоснулось сзади к плечу. Лоренцо заскулил. Ладони двигались, гладя его тело. Это было хуже всего, что с ним творили до сих пор. Дурная пародия в духе Декамерона. Надругательство над всем, что было светлого и святого. Не над запретами Рима, нет. Любовь всегда любовь, если она льется из чистого источника на благодарную почву. Согретое солнцем бедро Ипполиты. Податливое лоно Клариче. Округлые груди Лукреции… Лукреция. Она предала. Но она любила. Любила. Волны ее волос, зов прелестно изогнутых губ. Радость в глазах Леонардо, когда тот спас Медичи для Флоренции, а Флоренцию для свободы. Новая жизнь в чреве женщины, только из милосердия открывшей ему свою тайну. Все это оскверняли две ладони, руки палача и отцеубийцы, которые сейчас шастали у Лоренцо по животу в гадком подобии ласки.  
Собрав все силы, Лоренцо рванул себя вверх и вслепую лягнулся назад.  
Обе подошвы попали в цель. Альфонсо ахнул, глухо и удивленно, и отшатнулся. Но не ударил в ответ. Он почему-то медлил, чем-то там был занят.  
Слушая невнятный шорох за спиной, Лоренцо крепко встал на пол и приготовился ко всему.  
Но не к тому, что случилось в следующий миг.  
Альфонсо прильнул к нему сзади, совершенно голый, обхватил руками поперек груди, прижался к плечу лицом. Лоренцо коротко крикнул и задергался, но руки не отпустили. Тогда он замер, выдыхая стоны, ощущая, как в его ягодицы упирается… да ничего там не упиралось. Член у Альфонсо не отвердел и наполовину. Святые заступники.  
— Ты можешь это использовать, — сказал голос откуда-то из глубины камеры.  
— Кто со мной говорит? — крикнул Лоренцо. Каждая выщербина в стене перед его лицом была видна четко, словно залитая смолой.  
— Я молчу, — прошептал Альфонсо.  
— Это я, — произнес тот же голос, и Лоренцо, не поворачивая головы, увидел его обладателя.  
Некто в дорогом красном кафтане, чистый, холеный, гладко выбритый, самоуверенный. Банкир, делец. Лоренцо видел его в зеркале каждый день до того, как ввязался в проклятую неаполитанскую авантюру.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, — сказал человек. — Подыграй ему сейчас, и он в твоей власти. Не упускай такой возможности.  
Лоренцо скосил глаза вниз, на свои растрепанные усы. Нет, он уже ничем не походил на того человека. И не хотел бы сейчас увидеть себя в зеркале.  
Он продышался, обуздывая все, что пробудилось в нем с такой силой, и спросил у стены:  
— Что, Ипполита нашла себе кого-то, у кого есть хрен?  
Альфонсо только фыркнул ему в плечо и обнял крепче. Лоренцо затошнило.  
Он сглотнул, осторожно набрал воздуха в грудь.  
— Или Сикст оказался негодным папашей? Не целует в попку, да? Ну, ты не обижайся. Ему своих бастардов некуда девать.  
Альфонсо поднял голову. Смешок, который обжег Лоренцо на этот раз, уже не был добродушным.  
Разомкнув руки, Альфонсо отступил назад. Помедлил и с силой его щипнул. Лоренцо зарычал. И ухмыльнулся одним только горлом. Долго ли выманить зверя из логова? Ему хочется спать в темноте. Но ему не позволят уснуть.  
Альфонсо провел ладонью вдоль спины. Оно было неуверенным, это прикосновение — все еще подобие ласки, но в жесткости руки ощущалась нарастающая злоба.  
— Не нужна ему ни твоя вонючая задница, ни душа, — сказал Лоренцо. — Она еще грязнее. Никому ты не нужен, Альфонсо. Даже дьяволу.  
Он зажмурил глаза. Поэтому, когда на затылок обрушился хлесткий удар, не увидел, как бросилась навстречу стена. Боль вспыхнула и прилипла ко лбу, мокрая, жгучая. Пинок под колено — Лоренцо повис на вывернутых руках. Альфонсо грубо обхватил его, вздернув бедра, и в задницу ввинтился согнутый палец. Кажется, не один.  
Лоренцо заорал, поминая всех богов подряд, сраный Неаполь, ублюдочных недоносков и короля Ферранте его в душу мать.  
И это было правильно.  
Как в старые добрые времена.


	2. Тюремщик

~~~

Дни шли своим чередом, и один был удивительнее другого: Альфонсо все не возвращался. Лоренцо видел только узников, разносящих хлеб и баланду, да их надзирателя. Так прошел один день, второй, третий… Ссадины затянулись, мышцы перестали ныть, и он уже мог садиться без проклятий. Четвертый, пятый… Досчитал он до семи.

За пояс у Альфонсо была заткнута плетка, в руке — моток веревки. Он не задержался, чтобы плотно закрыть дверь, не потянул за цепь. Блестя глазами в нехорошем веселье, укрепил факел на стене и сразу прошел к лежаку. Веревку бросил на пол, остановился, глядя сверху вниз.  
Лоренцо прочистил горло.  
— Что, соскучился?  
— Не представляешь, насколько.  
— Жаль, не могу сказать того же о себе.  
Альфонсо ухмыльнулся и присел на корточки. Он как-то посвежел, что ли. Ничего от разбитого жизнью человека, который явился сюда неделю назад.  
— Все шутишь… Хотя, должен признаться, твои шутки бывают полезны.  
— Да ну?  
— Я подумал над тем, что ты сказал о нашем несвятом отце. Он и в самом деле не ценит преданность. А между тем, только ее и ожидает. — Альфонсо потер пальцем ноздрю. — Так что я посоветовал ему отправляться в то место, которое у тебя сейчас будет саднить. Если ему нужны солдаты, пусть помолится - может, упадут с неба. Моя армия подчиняется только мне.  
Лоренцо уважительно поджал губы.  
— И что я должен сделать? — спросил он. — Похвалить тебя или поругать?  
Альфонсо рассмеялся, вонзив в него прямой по-волчьи взгляд. Легко поднялся на ноги, обернулся в сторону двери — воротник отогнулся в сторону, открыв волосы на груди.  
— Эй! Давайте сюда.  
Один нес какие-то инструменты, другой — полное ведро. Отсвет факела плескался в нем оранжевой лужицей.  
Инструменты с лязгом упали на пол. Тот, кто их принес, раньше растягивал Лоренцо на цепях поперек коридора — еще до того, как Альфонсо приказал перетащить его в одиночку.  
Лоренцо привстал, отодвигаясь дальше к стене.  
Альфонсо схватился за короткую цепь, соединяющую кандалы на запястьях, рывком поднял его, заставил сесть, спустить ноги на пол.  
Тот, кто принес инструменты, порылся в звенящей куче, выудил клещи и молоток.  
— Руки давай, — бросил он.  
Лоренцо решил, что вежливость в этот раз подождет.  
Альфонсо кивнул второму.  
Пока Лоренцо дергался, пытаясь освободить плечо из захвата, другая рука оказалась прижата запястьем к лежаку. Тюремщик ухватил щипцами кольцо, скрепляющее наручник с цепью.  
— Не хочешь собирать пальцы по кусочкам — сиди смирно, — предупредил он и стал бить молотком по кольцу.  
После нескольких ударов оно разомкнулось. Тюремщик высвободил его и бросил себе под ноги.  
Петля наручника заскрипела, когда половины браслета разошлись в стороны. Лоренцо поднял руку к груди, разминая непривычно легкое запястье.  
Расковать вторую он позволил без уговоров.  
— Рубашку снимай, — добродушно сказал Альфонсо.  
А вот это освобождение радости не сулило.  
— Я сказал, снимай это дерьмище.  
— Не могу. Мне будет не хватать компании моих вшей.  
Альфонсо оскалился и захохотал, взглядом приглашая и своих подельников присоединиться к веселью. Когда те уже вовсю ухмылялись — он вдруг повернулся к Лоренцо. Прищуренные веки широко открылись.  
Схваченный за шиворот, Лоренцо полетел с лежака. Успел выставить руки и не приземлился лицом, но упал на колени. Удар сапогом в спину бросил его лицом вниз. Рубашка натянулась, врезаясь в живот, и Лоренцо услышал и ощутил треск разрываемой ткани.  
— Поднимай! — крикнул Альфонсо.  
Две руки схватили за плечо и шею, перевернули на бок и вздернули в положение сидя. По спине гулял ветер, как будто он надел куртку задом наперед и не застегнул.  
Налитое кровью лицо Альфонсо оказалось прямо перед глазами. Лоренцо замер, уловив блеск ножа у него в руке. Схватив его за рубашку на загривке, Альфонсо рванул ее вперед, вдоль воротника. Не выпуская ножа, так же оборвал с другой стороны. Потом собрал всю ткань в кулак, перехватил лезвием ворот и двумя движениями содрал с Лоренцо бесполезную тряпку.  
Миг — и один из тех, кто стоял за спиной, заломил руки назад, а второй сложил предплечья вместе. Альфонсо нагнулся, кинул им кольцо веревки.  
— Крепче вяжи!  
— Ай, да не дергайся, мать твою!  
Удар по затылку — и не беспамятство, но вязкий туман… Пока Лоренцо приходил в себя, руки оказались надежно связаны за спиной.  
Альфонсо выпрямился, тяжело дыша.  
— Нравится? — поинтересовался он.  
Лоренцо не ответил. Альфонсо сунул нож в чехол на поясе, сапогом поддел Лоренцо под колено.  
— Ну что, разденем нашу девочку?  
Немного ожесточенной, но бесполезной борьбы — и Лоренцо снова лежал и нюхал пол, вернее, пытался вдохнуть. Не очень успешно, потому что на плечах у него сидел один из бугаев.  
Другой, ругаясь на чем свет, содрал с него сапоги и штаны.  
— Держи крепче! — рявкнул Альфонсо.  
Вторая туша уселась на поясницу, как в седло. Подошвы сапог сдавили бока, две руки, налегая тяжелым весом, прижали бедра к земле.  
Его не раз уже нагишали, и то, что происходило потом, он не мог вспомнить без дрожи. Но в этот раз было нехорошо, ох, совсем нехорошо.  
Тяжело загремели инструменты. Удары молотком — от них встряхивалась и звенела длинная цепь. Грохот суставчатого железа, брошенного на пол.  
Альфонсо сдавил пальцами голень, обмотал вокруг щиколотки веревку, крепко затянул. Положил на ногу что-то холодное и тяжелое, стал привязывать веревку к нему. Лоренцо подпортил удовольствие, дергая второй ногой, но единственное, чего добился — ободрал ушибленное колено.  
Усевшись у него между ног, Альфонсо то же самое проделал со второй, после чего встал.  
Прозвенела влекомая по полу цепь. Что-то стукнуло, отвратительно заскрежетало — железо ввинчивалось в железо. Подрагивала тяжелая перекладина, не дающая свести ноги вместе. Между ляжек выступил пот, и кожа остро чувствовала любое движение воздуха.  
Альфонсо похлопал его под коленкой.  
— Все. Готов.  
Тюремщики снялись с него, как вороны с дохлой лошади. Легкие благодарно расправились, и Лоренцо на миг ощутил блаженство, несмотря даже на то, что возле лица стояли блестящие от жира сапоги.  
Кто-то поднял его ноги вверх за перекладину, повернул ее так, что ляжки почти соприкоснулись.  
— Перевернули, — скомандовал Альфонсо.  
Лоренцо ухватили за обездвиженное плечо. Рывок, едва не стоивший ему поясницы и плечевого сустава — и он, стреноженный и связанный, распластался на земле, давя на руки всем весом тела.  
На потолке плясали тени, но гораздо ближе были три красные и мокрые от усилий рожи. Не похожие чертами, но одинаковые в выражении глумливой похоти. И еще — довольства от удачно выполненного дела.  
— Хорош, — похвалил один из тюремщиков.  
Альфонсо, отдуваясь, бросил на него взгляд.  
— Ну-ка, усадите прелестную ростовщицу. Пусть на себя посмотрит.  
Комья плохо утоптанной земли впились в ягодицы, в промежность, и еще сильнее, когда Лоренцо немного согнул колени. Но так сидеть было легче.  
Его лодыжки были привязаны к железяке, скрученной из двух прутьев. Посередине она изгибалась петлей, и эта петля крепилась винтовым замком к цепи, свисающей сверху.  
Альфонсо сгреб его за волосы и надавил на голову, понуждая смотреть вниз.  
За время заточения он исхудал так, что колени выделялись костлявыми буграми, а пальцы ног с отросшими ногтями стали тонкими и длинными, как у старика. К коже пристала труха от соломы, мелкие камешки, которые вдавились в нее, пока он лежал ничком. Его иногда окатывали водой из ведра, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы смыть с тела тюрьму. Короткие, тонкие шрамы, пятна заживших ожогов. Того и другого было особенно много на груди, на внутренней стороне ляжек и в паху.  
Лоренцо сильнее согнул ноги, хотя задница от этого заболела адски, и попытался сдвинуть колени.  
Рассмеявшись, Альфонсо потрепал его по волосам.  
— Вон.  
Это было сказано тюремщикам. Они повиновались, и, перед тем как выйти за дверь, каждый не без сожаления оглянулся назад.  
Альфонсо подождал, пока дверь закроется, и присел на корточки напротив и чуть сбоку от Лоренцо. Улыбки больше не было ни на губах, ни в прищуренных глазах. Ее сменило выражение, которое редко посещало эти глаза: глубокая, осознанная уязвленность. Обычно наследник короны, а теперь и король Неаполя не признавал поражений.  
Он протянул руку, потеребил Лоренцо за грудь. Лоренцо попытался заслониться плечом, но разве увернешься.  
— Знаешь, в прошлый раз я не собирался этого делать, — сказал Альфонсо. — Что ты там говорил про Сикста и его бастардов, напомни?  
Лоренцо посмотрел на пальцы, мнущие его сосок, и поднял взгляд.  
— Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь.  
Похлопав его по щеке, Альфонсо встал и пошел к стене.  
— Господи, поддержи, не оставь меня… — зашептал Лоренцо.  
Он успел лечь в последний момент.  
Цепь двигалась рывками, волоча его по окаменевшей земле, каждый рывок вздергивал ноги в воздух и ронял обратно. Вот они оторвались от пола и уже не опустились.  
— Нет, нет, Господи, нет, помоги, Пресвятая Дева…  
Задница подпрыгнула вверх, руки обвисли, выворачивая лопатки.  
— Господи, нет, Альфонсо…  
Где-то вверху раздался довольный смех.  
Рывок, затылок обожгло — и Лоренцо повис, раскачиваясь на цепи. Над самыми глазами качалась из стороны в сторону темная земля.  
Еще два рывка под натужное рычание — земля отдалилась, поднялась высоко... А потом рухнула сверху. Но цепь удержала, встряхнув все кости и внутренности, как в кожаном мешке.  
Сапоги с высокими голенищами подошли, ступая по потолку. Альфонсо коснулся его ноги, провел ладонью по бедру. Лениво взялся за член, оттянул.  
— Альфонсо, нет, — прошептал Лоренцо, не слыша самого себя. На уши давил невыносимый груз, голова грозила лопнуть. Плечи тянуло вверх, к земле, желудок повис над самым горлом.  
Рука рассеянно двигалась, гладя его между ног.  
— Нет, не надо…  
Альфонсо оставил его уд в покое. Вместо этого взялся за перекладину возле одной ноги и медленно, с усилием пошел по кругу.  
— Что ты де… лаешь… не надо… стой…  
Тот остановился. И отпустил.  
Земля завертелась, закачалась, Лоренцо вырвало.  
Отплевываясь, выдыхая блевотину из ноздрей, он разглядел, как к нему протянулись две руки в надутых куполами рукавах. Одна из них держала плеть, кожаный хвост свисал вверх.  
Дважды обмотав его шею плетью, Альфонсо сделал петлю посвободнее, ухватил ее одной рукой. Другой схватил Лоренцо за плечо и потянул к себе.  
И все вдруг вернулось на свои места. Он, согнутый, висел над полом, и над ним нависало опухшее, потное лицо Альфонсо. Оно шевельнуло губами.  
— Слушай внимательно.  
Слова донеслись сквозь гул в ушах. Кожаная петля давила на загривок, угрожая переломить шею.  
— Я знаю, так висеть очень больно, — проговорил Альфонсо. — Чем дольше, тем хуже, и, главное, ты будешь все понимать. Даже когда глаза у тебя лопнут и вытекут на землю. Но, если ты меня попросишь… очень хорошо попросишь… я тебя отпущу.  
За это обещание Лоренцо назвал бы сейчас родную мать гулящей девкой. «Альфонсо, пожалуйста», — хотел сказать он, но изо рта вырвался только невнятный хрип.  
Альфонсо поцокал языком, отрицательно качая головой.  
— Нет. Не сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы это было искренне. От всей души.  
Он бросил Лоренцо вниз, придержал петлей за шею, чтобы не болтался, и размотал удавку.  
Сапоги отошли в сторону, остановились, встали широко, как-то очень знакомо. Дернулись.  
Плеть свистнула, обвила бедра огнем, и разумный человек Лоренцо исчез.

~~~

"Тюремщик"

Забытье все никак не желало приходить. Перед глазами качалась камера, перевернутая вверх дном: тряпки, прилипшие к потолку, льющийся снизу вверх свет. С каждым ударом камера вздрагивала, но одежда все равно не падала вниз. Иногда все это заслоняли ноги в черных сапогах. Они тоже покачивались, переступали, пятились, подходили ближе, к самому лицу. Тогда огонь, охвативший тело, горел ровно, без вспышек, но за дело принималась чужая рука. Она ощупывала и мяла по-хозяйски, не знала запретов, от нее не было защиты. Не внове, но раньше ее прикосновение вынужден был терпеть человек, а теперь — нелепая тварь с воздетыми в молитве передними лапами, с головой под задом, паук, ставший пленником собственной нити.  
Дважды Альфонсо отходил, чтобы заменить догоревшие факелы. И еще раз остановился возле перевернутого ведра с плавающей в нем кружкой, зачерпнул. Вода сорвалась с оловянного края, закапала вверх. Кружка куда-то упала. Послышалось бульканье жидкости, льющейся в горло.  
— Я бы и тебя напоил, — сочувственно сказал Альфонсо. — Да у тебя все польется обратно.  
Он приблизился, затих.  
В промежность ударила холодная струя, потекла по телу вверх, разбиваясь на ручейки. Ничего не попало в рот, зато метко заполнило ноздри.  
За кашлем и шумом в ушах не сразу стал слышен торопливый топот в коридоре, перебранка нескольких голосов.  
— Мой господин! — крикнули за дверью.  
Никто не смел войти в камеру, пока Лоренцо свисал с потолка без штанов. Хотя вряд ли из-за того, чтобы щадить его стыдливость. Король Неаполя сам бывал при этом в непотребном виде.  
— Ну, что там? — раздраженно отозвался Альфонсо.  
— Бунт в городе, господин!  
Мгновение тишины.  
Альфонсо выругался и сорвался с места бегом.  
— Альфонсо! — крикнул Лоренцо в пустую камеру.  
Дверь распахнулась, но шаги не выбежали за нее.  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста…  
После заминки Альфонсо воззвал к дьяволу и торопливо вернулся назад. Забренчала, задергалась цепь, раскисшее месиво над головой стало ближе. Ближе. Ближе… Макушка уперлась в грязь. Тело давило на нее всем весом, шея выгнулась до хруста.  
— Черт, черт… — забормотал Альфонсо. — Эй, ты! Поди сюда!  
Кто-то — должно быть, вестник — вбежал в камеру.  
— Придержи его, чтобы не ковырял носом дерьмо.  
Этот человек обхватил Лоренцо за плечи, приподнял, и, когда цепь упала вместе с ногами, верхняя половина тела избежала удара о землю.  
Теперь Лоренцо лежал, опираясь спиной на чужое колено.  
Альфонсо подбежал и склонился, ощупывая пронзительно-черными зрачками. Положил руку Лоренцо на грудь, стукнул указательным пальцем по подбородку.  
— Я вернусь.  
Распрямился и в два прыжка выскочил за дверь, мелькнув темным пятном на рубашке.  
— Запереть — и за мной!  
Над Лоренцо склонилось рябое, усатое лицо — такое могло быть у любого из бесконечной череды его мучителей.  
— Сеньор Медичи, — шепнул тюремщик.  
Он оттащил Лоренцо подальше от пакостной лужи и сгрузил боком на землю.  
Он что-то делал, этот человек, делал с его руками. И только когда путы на предплечьях ослабли, Лоренцо понял — узел перерезан.  
— Ждите здесь, сеньор.  
Тюремщик уложил его на спину и тоже выбежал из камеры, захлопнув дверь. Лязгнул брошенный в петли засов. Но чуть раньше, чем в коридоре зазвучали удаляющиеся шаги, оттуда же раздался еле слышный, быстрый скрип.  
Лоренцо повернул голову. Рядом с ним на земле поблескивал нож.

Беспамятство манило, но Лоренцо запретил себе такую роскошь. Первым делом нацелился на то, чтобы сесть. Два раза падал обратно, на связанные руки, но все же заставил мускулы повиноваться. Отдышался и стал дергать плечами. Веревка терлась об иссеченную кожу на спине, но ярость дала терпение и силы. И вот уже веревка валяется на земле, а в занемевшие руки возвращается кровь.  
Теперь нужно освободить ноги. Лоренцо согнул колени, волоча все железо, что скрепляло его со стеной. Растянутые сухожилия слушались плохо. Когда смог дотянуться до перекладины рукой, придушенно взвыл и дернул все вместе на себя. В глазах потемнело, он едва не упал; зато, когда полегчало, без особых усилий перепилил ножом узлы на щиколотках.  
Впервые за все время заточения он мог пошевелиться, не слушая звон железа.  
Лоренцо кое-как встал на четвереньки, дополз до ведра и влил в себя две кружки. Вода была чистой, почти сладкой. Он зачерпнул еще несколько раз, умывая лицо.  
Действительно ли усатый поднял засов? Или показалось?  
Он встал и похромал к двери. По пути прикинул, что сделать, если его все же заперли. Удастся ли застопорить дверь при помощи цепи и винтового замка? Выходило неплохо.  
Но дверь, послушная легкому нажатию, приоткрылась на два пальца. За ней было тихо. Дальше он проверять не стал.  
Лоренцо вернулся к своей одежде, натянул штаны и сапоги. К куче лоскутов, которые недавно были рубашкой, не притронулся.  
Прежде чем покинуть камеру, он подобрал с пола нож. Осмотрелся и пополнил свое вооружение погасшим факелом. С охранниками не справиться ни тем, ни другим, но хоть какое-то оружие в руках придаст уверенности, позволит чувствовать себя защищенным.  
Он приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы выскользнуть наружу.  
Коридор был пуст, освещался четверкой догорающих свечей. Рядом у стены приткнулась скамейка. На ней стоял кувшин и валялась обгрызенная хлебная корка. Кувшин был пуст, а хлеб Лоренцо запихал в рот. Жуя, огляделся.  
Направо в конце коридора была лестница вверх, ее ступеньки загибались вокруг невидимой оси; слева тоже был дверной проем, но за ним виднелся только свод, уходящий вниз.  
Лоренцо не разглядел пути, когда его, полубеспамятного, волокли из общей камеры в одиночку. Но вроде как запомнил, что все время тащили вниз. Поэтому он, притворив на всякий случай за собой дверь и опустив засов, повернул направо.  
Неподалеку от его камеры были другие, все на засовах. Лоренцо мимоходом подумал, не отпереть ли и их тоже, но отмел эту мысль. Не ровен час благодарные узники спеленают его, чтобы выслужиться перед стражей.  
В тюрьме было непривычно тихо. Лоренцо помнил голоса охранников и палачей, вопли их жертв, но сейчас камеры и проходы как будто вымерли.  
Поворот лестницы — и еще один похожий коридор, гораздо длиннее и совсем темный, только тускло светлеют ступеньки в другом его конце. Свет не факельный, дневной.  
Лоренцо пошел ему навстречу, ощупывая подошвами пол. На середине пути взял влево, прислонился к стене плечом и ненадолго поднял вверх левую ногу — ее связки ныли сильнее. Потом двинулся дальше, касаясь стены кулаком, в котором был зажат факел. Костяшки пальцев задевали рыхлую штукатурку, листы железа. Откуда-то впереди доносились слабые стоны. Вот они приблизились, запястье уперлось в приоткрытую дверь. Лоренцо помедлил и пошел дальше. Стоны стали затихать.  
Свет из двух маленьких окошек над лестницей не мог быть ярким, но ослепил до головокружения. Если бы сейчас набросился охранник, Лоренцо бы только наугад махал руками.  
Снова поворот. Дальше открылся длинный, высокий проход с клетками по обеим сторонам. Света из окон проникало достаточно, чтобы создать полумрак. Здесь держали пленников неопасных, не представляющих интереса для короны — либо, наоборот, тех, кто родовитее и богаче. К сырым стенам, к бочкам с водой, к решеткам угрюмо приткнулись люди. Никто не дрался, не вымещал злобу на собратьях по несчастью. При виде Лоренцо они поднимались, нерешительно топчась на месте, кое-кто шел за ним вдоль прутьев, пока не упирался в перегородку. Какой-то человек в довольно еще чистом синем кафтане, пока еще полный, крикнул, стараясь заглянуть в дальний конец коридора:  
— Эй! Стража! Эй! Тут пленник сбежал! — и даже высунул за решетку руку, помахал ею, призывая невидимую охрану.  
Лоренцо замахнулся факелом. Человек тут же убрал руку и отступил назад, жалобно поглядывая на соседей. Сообразил, что от возмездия его отделяет лишь засов, для которого не нужен ключ.  
В этих клетках людей держали не замки, а страх перед охраной и мысль о невозможности побега.  
Выше лежал еще один такой же проход. Одолев ступеньки, Лоренцо остановился, чтобы дать отдых отвыкшему от упражнений телу.  
Опираясь на стену, он рассматривал полукруглую лестницу вдалеке. По ней к нему спустилась Ипполита, по ней же спустился и коронованный палач.  
Немногочисленные узники молча провожали его взглядами. Один из них, в черной от грязи одежде, заросший седой бородой, подошел к решетке, крепко взялся за изъеденные сыростью прутья.  
— Сеньор Лоренцо? — долетел его изумленный шепот.  
Лоренцо остановился, вгляделся.  
— Боже, что они с вами делали? — прошептал человек.  
Лоренцо зажмурился, прижал запястье к глазам, и память наконец-то подсказала нужное имя.  
— Пьеро? Пьеро да Винчи?  
Он подошел к решетке и оперся на нее кулаками, шевеля левой ногой.  
— Что происходит, Пьеро? Где охрана?  
— Я не знаю. Недавно этот изверг, Альфонсо, промчался наверх, как будто его гнал пожар. И с ним еще трое. А потом и здешние убежали туда же. Больше мы ничего не видели.  
Лоренцо склонил голову и на миг прикрыл глаза, преодолевая усталость.  
— В городе бунт, — сказал он. — Пока они заняты его усмирением, тюрьма, может быть, осталась без присмотра.  
— За этой дверью еще и другие.  
— Пусть меня лучше убьют при попытке бежать, чем…  
Пьеро сжал прутья так, что суставы грязных пальцев выпятились углами.  
— Я с вами, господин.  
Лоренцо кивнул, переложил нож в другую руку и с грохотом отодвинул засов. Пьеро толкнул дверь и вышел в коридор. Лоренцо отдал ему нож. Подойдя ближе, Пьеро без слов подставил плечо. Лоренцо оперся на него, и оба поковыляли к последней лестнице. За ними опасливо следовали трое, делившие камеру с Пьеро.  
Ступеньки были уже рядом, когда за дверью наверху послышался шум. Она распахнулась, хлынул свет, и Лоренцо сквозь резь в глазах различил два силуэта в шлемах.  
Звонко пропели, вылетая из ножен, два меча.  
Лоренцо ободряюще сжал плечо Пьеро, отпустил его и удобнее перехватил факел, загораживая глаза другой рукой. Кому-то сейчас не сносить головы, но перед этим кое-кто выплюнет десяток зубов.  
Только бы не ранили, а сразу наповал.  
Стражники нерешительно торчали на верхней ступеньке.  
— Ну, что встали, ослы?  
Между ними протиснулся еще один.  
— Сеньор Медичи!  
Человек спустился по ступенькам, и Лоренцо узнал рябого, который перерезал его путы.  
— А, и сеньор да Винчи с вами…  
Пьеро сунул ножом вперед, на что тюремщик миролюбиво поднял ладони.  
— Вы освободили этих болванов, — он кивнул себе за плечо, — от длинной пробежки по коридорам. Не думаю, что они это заслужили.  
Лоренцо переглянулся с Пьеро и отступил назад.  
— Я Луиджи Ландо. Ее Величество королева Неаполя поручила мне вывести вас из подземелья. — Тюремщик протянул руку, не глядя на подрагивающий в воздухе факел. — Идемте, я помогу вам подняться наверх.  
— Что происходит, что за бунт? — спросил Лоренцо.  
— Лучше я объясню, когда эта лестница будет позади.  
Луиджи Ландо не выказывал ни суетливости, ни тревоги, его рябое лицо улыбалось, но не слишком широко.  
Поколебавшись, Лоренцо опустил руки.  
Поддерживаемый Пьеро и Луиджи, он шагнул на ступень. Охранники сошли вниз, чтобы освободить им путь. Луиджи на ходу приказал им запереть остальных узников в камеры вплоть до дальнейших распоряжений.  
— Так что здесь творится? — спросил Лоренцо после того, как тюремная дверь с лязгом захлопнулась за спиной.  
— Король Альфонсо отлучен от престола.  
— Что?..  
— Во всем городе поднялась чернь. Люди устали терпеть распутного государя, сеньор, требовали, чтобы престол заняла благочестивая королева. Ее Величество вынуждены были подписать указ, чтобы предотвратить безвластие и рознь.  
Лоренцо выронил факел и криво опустился на стоящую тут же скамейку. Упал бы, если бы его не поддерживал Пьеро.  
— Что с королевой? Она не пострадала?  
— Слава Всевышнему, нет. Когда начался бунт, королевы не было во дворце, она отправилась в собор на поклонение святым мощам. Ее Величество прибудут позже. Сейчас мои люди прочесывают замок в поисках сторонников Альфонсо.  
— А что же он сам? — спросил Пьеро. — Неужели не сопротивлялся?  
— Это уж будьте покойны. Но почти всех его солдат перебили еще до того, как он узнал о бунте. Сейчас он под стражей.  
Лоренцо откинулся спиной на стену, чувствуя, что больше не сможет сдвинуться с места. Поглядел на тюремщика снизу вверх.  
— Кто ты такой, Луиджи Ландо?  
— Капитан личной охраны Ее Величества.  
— Я тебя не помню.  
— Это потому, сеньор, что я получил повышение не так давно.  
Лоренцо хмыкнул и с усилием протянул вперед обе руки. Луиджи и Пьеро помогли ему встать. Отдышавшись, он покачал головой.  
— Что же ты, негодяй, сказал мне ждать в камере, а сам оставил дверь открытой?  
— Прощу прощения. Я подумал — если запру дверь, нам потом нелегко будет выкурить вас наружу.  
Луиджи Ландо внимательно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
— Идемте, сеньор. Я отведу вас в покои, где вы сможете отдохнуть.

~~~

Залы, аркады, лестницы и повороты, через которые вел Луиджи, были смутно знакомы. То и дело взгляд цеплял детали, которые Лоренцо как будто узнавал, но не совсем, не смог бы утверждать, что раньше видел именно их. Скамьи, канделябры, жаровни, крестообразные бойницы, грубые рельефы святых в каменных рамах. Он должен был проходить мимо них десятки раз — в то время, когда с него уже сняли кандалы, но еще не заковали снова. Но замок огромен, хаотичен, стоит уже века, отращивая все новые тайны. Как же все это не похоже на ясную планировку дворца во Флоренции. Насколько натура человека сформирована жильем, которое он наблюдает с младенческих лет? Не зря у здешних обитателей точно такие же мрачные лабиринты внутри.  
Лоренцо сжал кулаки. Пьеро взглянул на него удивленно и с некоторой опаской, а Луиджи будто и вовсе ничего не заметил.

Войдя в комнату, он сразу же увидел стол возле окна. Там стояла ваза с фруктами, играющий кровавыми бликами графин, серебряный кубок; еще одна, широкая ваза с плодами рыбацкого промысла. На большом блюде, поверх зелени, изящно выгнулась грудная клетка какого-то существа, ставшего едой.  
Стряхнув с себя руки спутников, Лоренцо поспешил к столу. Не успев присесть, отломил одно ребро, зубами содрал с него мясо. Уже сидя на стуле, обкромсал другое. От дверей ему что-то говорили — ясные, четкие слова, которые он хорошо слышал, но не понимал. Плеснул из графина в кубок, опрокинул обжигающую, сладко-пряную жидкость в горло и снова принялся за еду.  
На столе перед ним уже валялись три обглоданных ребра, когда он усилием воли приказал себе остановиться. Желудок, привыкший к черствому хлебу и гнилой воде, не справлялся с королевскими яствами. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, но есть по-прежнему хотелось страшно.  
Лоренцо посмотрел на вазу с морской снедью. Там, на куче щупалец, ракушек и маленьких осьминогов, растопырил клешни золотистый краб. Лоренцо смотрел на его шипастые конечности, наливаясь ненавистью, пока она не хлынула через край. Он схватил краба, размахнулся и швырнул в стену.  
Тот ударился о каминную раму и шлепнулся на пол.  
Глядя, как отблески огня играют на задней стенке камина, Лоренцо сполз ниже на стуле и погрузился в ленивое оцепенение. Справа, в неглубоком алькове, поблескивало зеркало. Лоренцо старался в него не смотреть.

Он здесь уже бывал. Прожил в этой комнате не меньше месяца, ожидая, пока Ферранте соизволит дать ему аудиенцию.  
Между кроватью и камином стояла большая деревянная ванна с краями, застеленными белым полотном. По обеим сторонам горели на высоких подставках две ароматические свечи. От них распространялся сладкий, вкрадчивый, какой-то чужой сейчас дух, мешался с запахами рыбы и жареного мяса, сырости, немытого тела, заскорузлых лохмотьев.  
Дверь не была заперта, сквозь щель слышались голоса и шаги. Вот она открылась, к ванне гуськом потянулись служанки с ведрами, кувшинами. Опустошив принесенную посуду, женщины приседали в поклоне и молча скользили к двери. На Лоренцо никто не смотрел, не поднимал глаз, но он чувствовал, что его присутствия боятся, и это раздражало невероятно. Одна подошла к искалеченному ударом крабу, собрала остатки в ведро и подтерла тряпкой пол.  
Последняя из служанок, разложив на кровати полотенца, поклонилась, скромно сложив ладони.  
— Господин, ваша ванна готова.  
Она, как и остальные, глядела вниз. У нее были большие руки, но лицо миловидное, прелестно очерченное, с родинкой над пухлым ртом. Платье, простое, как рубашка банщицы, скрывало все что нужно, но показывало достаточно, чтобы скрытое не составляло тайны.  
— Пошла вон, — бросил Лоренцо.  
Она еще раз поклонилась, просеменила к двери и притворила ее за собой.  
Он поднялся, стискивая зубы, чтобы не стонать от боли в ногах; подошел к ванне. От камина веяло жаром. Два огонька, испускающие сладкий запах, подрагивали на толстых обрубках свечей. Лоренцо поднял с пола деревянный ковш, черпнул из ванны и залил свечи. В воздухе почуялся тонкий запах отсыревшей гари, и Лоренцо внезапно оглох от ярости. Отвернулся, выискивая, на чем бы отыграться — взгляд уловил отражение сутулого, изможденного человека, что-то держащего в руке. Лоренцо размахнулся и запустил это что-то в зеркало. Ковш врезался в стекло и упал среди дождя осколков.  
Лоренцо постоял на месте, снова обретая слух и разум, затем подошел к разбитому зеркалу и вернулся с ковшом. Стянул сапоги, опираясь на край ванны, и стал развязывать штаны.  
Дверь распахнулась, и, прежде чем Лоренцо успел что-либо понять, в комнату быстро вошла, почти влетела светловолосая женщина в небесно-голубом платье.  
— Лоренцо!..  
Разглядев его, она застыла, приоткрыв рот. Вдруг охнула и резко отвернула лицо, прижимая запястье к щеке.  
— Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть, — донесся ее прерывистый шепот. — Поговорим завтра.  
Она развернулась, задев юбкой пол, и направилась к дверям. Но остановилась возле камина. Помедлив, оглянулась назад. Ее губы вздрагивали, высокий белый лоб мучительно исказился.  
— Прости, любовь моя, — прошептала она. — Я не могла спешить. Я должна была дождаться.  
Под ее прической, на лбу и висках поблескивали бриллианты, и так же ярко, прозрачно блестели глаза.  
Лоренцо знал, как ее зовут. Знал, кто она такая. Знал, что это та же самая женщина, с которой он когда-то гулял вдоль берега По, чьи груди целовал вот на этой кровати, чье горячее лоно ласкал языком. И в то же время не помнил ее, не узнавал, как будто все, что было о ней известно, кто-то чужой показал ему в зеркале, только что разлетевшемся на осколки.  
Глядя в ее умоляющие глаза, Лоренцо хотел только одного — взять ее. Немедленно, жестоко, безобразно. И с удивлением чувствовал, что эта яростная жажда горит только в сердце.  
— Прости, — повторила женщина.  
Она ушла. Лоренцо постоял, глядя, как над ванной поднимается пар, и снял штаны.

Тело не сразу стерпелось с горячей водой, поначалу приняв ее за еще одну пытку. Но постепенно привыкло, и тогда все же удалось расслабиться. Откинув голову на прикрытый тканью бортик, Лоренцо позволил себе связные мысли.  
Все, что случилось сегодня — тюремщик, крикнувший из-за двери о бунте, и эта обжигающая ванна, — все казалось долгим, милосердным сном, посетившим пленника в темнице. Не суждено ли внезапно проснуться из солнечного света, тепла и обволакивающей неги в сырую камеру, перевернутую потолком вниз?..  
Лоренцо высунул из-под воды ладонь, пошевелил пальцами, разглядывая черные ободки вокруг ногтей. Воздух неприятно холодил мокрую кожу.  
Луиджи Ландо. Неприметный тюремщик с мягким выговором уроженца Милана. Капитан королевской охраны. Внезапно. Не сегодня ли состоялось повышение, уже после того, как Альфонсо с таким опозданием узнал о беспорядках?  
Чернь, говоришь. Люди, никогда не державшие в руках ничего опаснее мясницких ножей, перебили тренированных головорезов Альфонсо. Эти же люди потребовали, чтобы трон заняла королева из рода Сфорца.  
Благочестивая королева, как же удачно ты отправилась на поклонение в собор!  
Ай да Ипполита.  
Он расхохотался, прижав к лицу раскаленные, мокрые ладони.

После мытья на воде осталась плотная серая пленка, вдоль края ванны покрытая пузырьками. Лоренцо ополоснулся из кувшина, вытерся и лег на кровать, не разбирая постели.  
Непривычно высокий потолок тонул в тенях, ноги ощущали мягкое тепло — на них падал свет из окна. Лоренцо провел рукой по одеялу. Здесь, на кровати, Ипполита помнилась лучше. Перед глазами мелькнули краски безмятежного, солнечного дня, когда они вдвоем предавались утехам, смеясь над всем, что от них отделила железная дверь.  
И тут же, вторгаясь в эту память, на потолке проступили очертания строгого, бледного лица, с печатью достоинства, которым одаряет только смерть.  
Лоренцо вздохнул.  
— Не сейчас, Клариче.  
Он закрыл глаза, перевернулся на бок и вскоре уже спал.

~~~

Снилось, что Альфонсо сдержал обещание и вернулся в камеру, подавив бунт. Он говорил, что выставил зачинщиков на площади перед собором, нагими и в колодках, и Лоренцо видел себя — у столба, в оковах, окруженного толпой. Люди смеялись и указывали на его торчащий член, некоторые тут же сплетались между собой, творя непотребства во славу короля. Он видел Альфонсо в кандалах и себя с кнутом в руке, но не мог ударить, не мог сделать ничего, потому что сам до сих пор оставался в плену. Пытался овладеть Ипполитой, бесстыдно раскинувшей ноги, и тоже не преуспел — ведь рядом стоял ее муж. К супружеской измене король Неаполя был, против обыкновения, равнодушен. Зато жаловался, что шурин его, Лодовико Сфорца, прислал ему из Милана несвежих осьминогов. Лоренцо испытал что-то вроде согласного негодования. Протухшие осьминоги — это и в самом деле подло, тем более что его самого преследовал навязчивый запах рыбы.  
Он просыпался, мокрый от пота, продрогший, вслушивался в малейший шорох за дверью — не за ним ли идут? Засыпал, едва успев осознать, что он уже не в тюрьме.

Утром его разбудил, деликатно тронув за плечо, Луиджи Ландо. Лоренцо поднял голову со стола, оглядел пустой графин и вазу с дарами моря, которые пахли громко и уже совсем недружелюбно.  
Остатки ужина валялись на полу, блюдо отдельно, ребра сами по себе.  
Ее Величество через час ждут к завтраку, сообщил Луиджи. Не угодно ли переодеться в новое платье и воспользоваться услугами цирюльника?

Приодетый и огорчительно трезвый, Лоренцо был усажен в кресло напротив окна, по шею укрыт белым полотенцем. Но испробовать остроту бритвы так и не пришлось. Намыленный помазок коснулся щеки — и он едва подавил желание схватить цирюльника и размозжить ему лицо.  
Вместо этого он всего лишь велел убираться, а принадлежности ремесла оставить на столе.  
Когда тот ушел, Лоренцо пристроил ручное зеркало к графину и кое-как подстриг ножницами бороду и усы. Волосы только причесал. Как-нибудь вытерпит Ипполита его некуртуазные заросли.

~~~

Двое пажей распахнули перед ним двери королевской трапезной, хорошо знакомой по переговорам — удачным и не очень. Во второй раз Лоренцо уволокли в темницу прямо отсюда.  
Стол, ярко освещенный солнечными лучами, ломился от кушаний. И в одном его конце сидел… Альфонсо.  
Лоренцо сбился с шага, замер возле ступенек с галереи в зал, уверенный, что сбывается один из его ночных кошмаров. Альфонсо повернул голову и отвесил угрюмый взгляд — и лишь тогда Лоренцо заметил, что на руках у неаполитанца кандалы. Куртка неряшливо распахнута, над плечами не торчат рукоятки сабель. Альфонсо сутулился, щеки багровели, подчеркивая синюшные полукружья под глазами. На столе перед ним стояли бокал и почти пустой графин.  
Что же, выходит, он тоже встретил день, ища забвения в царстве Бахуса.  
Лоренцо спустился по ступенькам.  
— Лоренцо!  
Ипполита, сияя улыбкой и взволнованно стискивая ладони, повернулась к нему. Должно быть, до этого она обсуждала что-то с Луиджи Ландо, который стоял рядом с ней, учтиво склонив голову. Он был в латах и синем плаще гвардейца, но позу принял непринужденную, словно придворный.  
Лоренцо подошел к столу.  
Улыбка Ипполиты несколько поблекла.  
— Сегодня ты выглядишь лучше, — неуверенно произнесла она.  
Альфонсо громко фыркнул.  
— Что он здесь делает? — спросил Лоренцо. — Я думал, он заключен под стражу.  
— Так и есть.  
— Тогда почему…  
— Позволь, я все объясню в свой черед.  
Ипполита прошла вдоль стола, что-то подняла со скатерти и обернулась. В руках у нее были два сложенных листа, с которых на нитях свисали свинцовые печати. Она протянула тот, что держала в левой.  
Лоренцо развернул его, пробежал глазами и взглянул на нее. Лицо Ипполиты просто-таки светилось ликованием, казалось, только усилием воли она держит подобающий декор.  
Он перечитал, уже медленнее. Это была папская булла о возвращении Флоренции в лоно Святой церкви.  
— Но как…  
— Это еще не все, — прошептала она, отдавая второй лист.  
В бумаге значилось, что Ее Величество Ипполита Мария Сфорца, королева Неаполя, получает святейшее дозволение развестись со своим мужем Альфонсо, запятнавшим себя и государство неисчислимыми пороками. Дальше шло перечисление пороков, среди которых значились уклонение от исповеди и употребление мяса в пост. Лоренцо не стал читать до конца.  
— Теперь понимаешь, чего я ждала? — одними губами спросила Ипполита. — Лодовико* прислал солдат еще в январе, но мне нужна была уверенность.  
Лоренцо еще раз взглянул на буллу о разводе. Она была подписана четыре дня назад. Вторая бумага тоже.  
Ипполита сжала его руки.  
— Я свободна, Лоренцо. Мы — свободны.  
Альфонсо снова фыркнул.  
Лоренцо смотрел в продолговатые лисьи глаза, наполненные слезами радости.  
Так вот чем ты была занята, пока твой муж раздирал меня на части.  
Поездка в Неаполь все же принесла плоды. Теперь восстановится приток денег во Флоренцию, по жилам города вновь заструится жизнь. Неаполь заключил союз с Римом, одновременно упрочив родственные связи с Миланом. Государства договорились между собой. Взаимовыгодное партнерство — не к этому ли всегда стремились Медичи?  
И все же Лоренцо не мог отделаться от чувства, что он гораздо больше потерял, чем приобрел. Перемены к лучшему происходили где-то очень высоко, над головой у человека, который в своей темнице молил об избавлении от страданий.  
Только так и бывало во все времена, но Лоренцо впервые испытал методы, которыми творится история, на собственной шкуре.  
Ипполита никогда не поймет.  
Она истолковала его молчание по-своему.  
— Ты ведь уже знаешь? — спросила она, тревожно заглядывая в глаза. — О Клариче?  
Еще бы не знать. Тогдашний король Неаполя сообщил ему эту весть с нескрываемым удовольствием. Память не сохранила, что делал с ним Альфонсо в тот день.  
— Разумеется, я не имела в виду твою свободу от нее. Я скорблю о твоей потере. И, поверь мне, — сделаю все, чтобы государственные дела не мешали тебе ее оплакать.  
— Ты сделаешь то, что тебе прикажут Сикст, этот самодовольный прыщ, и твой черномазый братец! — не выдержал Альфонсо. — Наш флот теперь на побегушках у Рима, а Милан присосался к казне. Вот чем оплачено твое право на разврат!  
Лоренцо повернул к нему голову.  
— Возможно, теперь ты мне все же объяснишь, что он здесь делает?  
Альфонсо коротко оскалился.  
— А! — Ипполита опустила руки и повернулась к бывшему мужу. — Теперь, пожалуй, самое время сказать и об этом.  
К ликованию в ее голосе примешивалась накопленная за годы ярость.  
— Как преступник, он заслуживает моего суда. Как низложенный король — бессрочной ссылки в Реджо ди Калабрия. Но не мне решать, чего он заслуживает как мучитель благороднейшего из людей.  
Она порывисто обернулась.  
— Я отдаю его тебе, любовь моя. Только тебе решать, что с ним станется дальше.  
В этом была вся Ипполита. Самая искренняя пылкость рука об руку с холодным расчетом.  
Муж, избивавший жену, заслуживает мести. Кровожадный тиран достоин расправы. И он будет наказан. Чужими руками. Благочестивая королева не замарает свои тонкие белые пальцы в крови.  
Альфонсо, согнувшись перед кубком на столе, морщил нос с видом крайнего презрения и скуки. Если бы не колючий взгляд, можно было бы подумать, что он и впрямь заскучал.  
Бросив папские бумаги на стол, Лоренцо схватил Ипполиту в охапку, запрокинул ей голову и впился в губы ненавидящим, застывшим поцелуем.  
Краем глаза он видел, что Альфонсо вскочил на ноги, и к столу спешит, до половины выхватив меч, Луиджи Ландо.  
Ипполита слабо махнула рукой, давая Луиджи знак остановиться. Ее утратившее форму лицо расплывалось перед глазами. Насладившись моментом, Лоренцо разомкнул поцелуй и придержал ее за талию, пока она, пошатываясь и зачем-то ощупывая платье, пыталась удержаться на ногах.  
Луиджи надавил на плечи бывшего короля, и тот неэлегантно плюхнулся в кресло.  
Лоренцо прошел вдоль стола, остановился, оперся о край кулаком и низко наклонился, вглядываясь в перекошенное яростью лицо Альфонсо.  
Господи боже, мальчик, ты правда думаешь, что сейчас твоя главная беда — блудливая жена?  
— Благодарю, Ваше Величество, — громко и отчетливо сказал Лоренцо. — Я о нем позабочусь.  
Под его взглядом ярость на лице Альфонсо растворилась, постепенно уступив место страху. До него что-то начало доходить.  
Может быть, Лоренцо бы сдержался, если бы к этому страху не примешивалось кое-что еще. Некое заискивающее выражение, удивление, неозвученный вопрос. Он намекал на какую-то связь между ними, даже родство. Неужели ты сможешь причинить зло мне?  
Лицо Альфонсо впечаталось в стол с отчетливым хрустом. Ипполита вскрикнула. Когда Лоренцо за шиворот рванул его назад, на скатерти осталось красное пятно.  
Лоренцо выволок свой трофей из-за стола и бросил на пол. Альфонсо не сделал и шага — ноги тоже были скованы. Он перевернулся на бок, заслоняясь руками. Лоренцо упал на него, согнув колени, и с размаха ударил в скулу. На пол брызнула кровь. Еще удар, и тот раскинулся неподвижно. Лоренцо замахнулся в третий раз — и до боли сжал пальцы. Не сейчас. Эта мразь не отделается так легко. Он склонился над Альфонсо, вдавливая кулак в пол, и закричал в окровавленное лицо. Кричал, пока в легких не кончился воздух.  
Отдышавшись, он поднял взгляд. Ипполита, белая как алебастр, дрожа, держалась рукою за горло.  
Лоренцо, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.  
— Я хочу… — голос хрипел, слова давались с трудом, — чтобы эту свинью, — он тряхнул указательным пальцем, — отправили в кандалах… во Флоренцию… в Барджелло. Под усиленной охраной.  
Ипполита кивнула, попыталась ответить. Это ей удалось не сразу.  
— Конечно. Я распоряжусь.  
Кажется, теперь не узнавала она.  
Эта женщина, способная добиваться своего любой ценой. Она не моргнув глазом отправила на смерть пирата Озе. Свергла с престола собственного мужа, устроив кровавый мятеж. Но она никогда не наблюдала расправу вблизи, не подходила к крови так близко, чтобы намочить подол платья.  
А теперь придется. Не все будут довольны тем, что власть перешла в руки Сфорца. Начнутся мятежи, их придется усмирять на местах. И одной отделенной от тела головы будет мало.  
Если же оправдаются опасения Сикста насчет османов, Ипполите придется познать войну, по-мужски держать удар. Сабельный, пушечный, корабельный. Дипломатия тут не поможет.  
Лоренцо вдруг почувствовал сильную усталость. И ничего больше.  
— Выходи замуж, — сказал он. — Поскорее.  
Она задохнулась, изумленно приоткрыла рот. Глаза спрашивали — как же так? Что происходит?  
Но Лоренцо слишком устал, чтобы объяснять.  
Совладав с собой, Ипполита опустила руку. Лицо окаменело, глаза утратили всякое выражение — как всегда, когда перед ней находилось то, чего она не хотела видеть. Она отвернулась и, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, поднялась по ступенькам. Луиджи следовал за ней, готовый, если что, поддержать за локти. Уходя, он бросил на Лоренцо взгляд — понимающий, даже сочувственный, но без доверия. Взгляд тюремщика.  
Королева не оглянулась.  
Лоренцо медленно прошел к чистому концу стола, опустился в кресло. Ближе всего стояла вазочка с оливками. Он рассеянно выцепил пальцами одну, отправил в рот, смакуя ее гладкую прохладу. Надкусил.  
На тело, неподвижно лежащее перед столом, он не смотрел, но не замечать было бы трудно.  
Кажется, тот человек в темнице наконец-то получил то, о чем просил.  
Самую малость.  
Пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лодовико Сфорца (Лодовико Моро, Мавр) - герцог Миланский, брат Ипполиты.


	3. Виновен

~~~

Начало марта — не лучшее время для путешествий. Дождь налетает внезапно, сыплет с перерывами весь день, а слабое солнце не успевает в промежутках высушить дорогу.  
Лоренцо спешил. Неаполь он покинул вечером того же дня. Перед отъездом он нашел в себе силы попросить королеву о второй встрече, и та, к его удивлению, согласилась.  
Ипполита не казалась разгневанной или сильно огорченной. Лоренцо она приняла со спокойным участием старого друга. Кивнула в ответ на извинения, выслушала просьбу, мягко возразила на то, что сочла необдуманным или неразумным. Как прежде, Лоренцо просил только об одной услуге: пусть бывшего короля как можно скорее доставят в Барджелло в цепях.  
Сам же он выедет немедленно. Флоренция ждет.  
Ипполита подтвердила ему последние новости о передвижениях Сикста, после чего решимость Лоренцо не задерживаться ни одного лишнего часа возросла.  
Королева согласилась выделить ему четырех солдат, хорошо знающих местность и опытных в бою. Вместе с тем, не советовала ехать по главной дороге. Спешно скачущий отряд может привлечь внимание недобрых глаз. Пусть осторожность удлиняет путь: небольшая потеря во времени позволит сохранить нечто более ценное.  
По той же причине Альфонсо должен был провести в крепости еще сутки с лишним. Конвой с ним отправится отдельно, под покровом темноты, и будет держаться сторонних путей. Лоренцо, хоть и кипел от гнева, не стал спорить. У Ипполиты свои причины желать, что ее бывшего мужа не потеряли по дороге.  
Затем они простились и расстались — сдержанно, но внешне довольно тепло. Кажется, он все же не нажил в лице королевы Неаполя смертельного врага. Либо она сумела простить нанесенное ей оскорбление, либо хорошо держала лицо. Может быть, Ипполите вовсе не нужно замуж для того, чтобы власть обрела бесстрастный ум и сильную руку.  
Или у нее теперь очень толковый советчик.

Пьеро да Винчи должен был выехать вместе с конвоем. Лоренцо предпочел бы, чтобы нотариус отправился в дорогу вместе с ним — но он в своей спешке не собирался щадить ни лошадей, ни людей. Так что пусть измученный тюрьмой старик еще хотя бы одну ночь проведет в постели.  
Кроме того, Лоренцо нужен был в конвое преданный ему человек.  
И все же временами, на привалах он корил себя за мягкосердечие. Компания Пьеро сейчас была бы очень кстати. Не будешь же изливать душу перед чужими солдатами.

И еще кое-кого очень не хватало в этой поездке. Его награды, его собственности — Альфонсо. Лоренцо попеременно то радовался этому, то приходил в бешенство. Пленника необходимо доставить в тюрьму живым. Шансы на это были бы невелики, находись он все время под рукой.  
Однако сейчас бы очень пригодилась подходящая мишень, что-то вроде тюфяка для битья.  
Если обратить ненависть на того, кто ее вызвал, может, удалось бы ее хоть отчасти избыть. А заодно и долю той тревоги, что терзала Лоренцо и днем, и ночью.  
Он гнал напрямик и не считался с усталостью — ни чужой, ни своей. Набирался сил в седле, отъедался на привалах, обсыхал от дождя на ходу. По вечерам его спутники разводили костер. Лоренцо отходил подальше в лес, прижимался лбом к прохладным стволам.  
Как бы он ни спешил, все равно приедет поздно. В лучшем случае, опоздает на два дня.  
Главное — не опоздать совсем.  
Пока он вынужден тратить время на еду и сон, папский поезд приближается к Флоренции. Ипполита подтвердила то, на что раньше только намекал Альфонсо: Сикст задумал крестовый поход против османов. Шпионы из Константинополя доносили — нападение на Италию неизбежно. Но еще больше, чем корабли с отборными янычарами, всех пугало имя: Аль-Рахим. Говорили, что турецкий военный инженер далеко превзошел Леонардо да Винчи. Говорили, он создает машины, способные погубить любую армию, любой, самый мощный, флот.  
Кто-то из папского окружения подсказал идею: не надеясь на корабли Неаполя, объединить под знаменем Рима армии всех итальянских государств. Перепуганный понтифик был готов на что угодно. Он немедленно разослал легатов, а во Флоренцию отправился эмиссар со щедрым предложением Леонардо. И Лео, вместо того чтобы рассмеяться посланнику Сикста в лицо, согласился вооружить объединенное войско своими изобретениями.  
Во время фестиваля оружия во Флоренции состоится всеобщий совет.  
Брат, неужели тебе так охота потягаться славой с этим Аль-Рахимом, что ты готов предать нашу совместную цель?  
Городом Медичи сейчас управляют вчерашняя девушка из таверны и ее советник, сопливый юнец. Они не смогут противостоять давлению Ватикана. Нужно успеть до того, как Флоренция отдаст Папе свое ополчение и тем самым подпишет себе смертный приговор.  
Если османы разгромят итальянское войско, городу нужны будут люди, чтобы защищать собственные стены. Но и в случае победы Сикста добра не жди — он обратит свой гнев на неугодных по эту сторону моря.  
Флоренции не на кого рассчитывать, кроме самой себя. Союзника не перекупят, так убьют. Бесполезно искать совесть у бессовестных, уповать на разум тех, кому его заменила чудовищная похоть.  
Лучше вообще выгнать стервятников из города до того, как они успеют договориться между собой.

В папском поезде было лишь одно, за что Лоренцо отдал бы любую сумму золотом. Оно путешествовало на роскошной повозке, среди цветов и драгоценностей, улыбаясь всем встречным одинаковой костяной улыбкой.  
Оно несло на костях ладоней перстни, подаренные мужем. Развратным, недостойным мужем, которому нет ни прощения, ни избавления во веки веков.

~~~

"Виновен"

У нее дряблая кожа и обвисшая грудь. У нее тело потасканной девки, какова она и есть. Сколько ни выпей вина, красивее не станет. Но ее привлекательность — не в юном румянце или соблазнительных формах. У нее железные мускулы под обманчиво мягким жирком на руках. Ее глаза над закрывающей лицо кольчужной сеткой пусты от курения опиума.  
Но в глаза ей не нужно смотреть.  
— Может быть, Великолепный, вам больше подойдет один из моих мальчиков? — спросила Мадам.  
Мальчики возвышались у нее за спиной.  
— Нет. Это должна быть женщина.  
Лежа лицом вниз на обшитой кожей опоре, легко представить другую фигуру, другое лицо. Другие глаза. Плеть обжигает легко, летуче, почти что нежно, и следом за ней к горящей спине прикасается холодная рука. Она холодна, потому что кости ее высушил ветер, выстудил лунный свет. Удар — и тут же рука остужает, ласкает. Он не заслужил утешения.  
— Сильнее, — рычит Лоренцо. — Сильнее!  
Удар — такой, что он до хруста в пальцах сжимает ручки опоры — только бы сдержать крик. Следующий взмах плети исторгает этот крик наружу.  
Ладонь остужает, гладит его дрожащие плечи.  
Ее строгий, холодный взгляд. Огонь под маской льда. Она всегда знала, что ему нужно. Требовала много, но давала больше. Уступала, когда он нуждался в подтверждении своей силы. Укрепляла его, если падал духом. Единственная, кому он мог доверять, кроме брата. И он сам погубил обоих. Брата швырнул заговорщикам Пацци, как стае голодных собак. Жену — оставил, сам бросил в объятия мавра, выгнал на улицы Рима, где неизвестный убийца прибил к кресту ее белые ноги, прекрасные ноги…  
— Сильнее! Не жалей!  
Прямо сейчас она знает, что он нуждается в наказании — и она опять дает ему то, что необходимо.  
Глуп, самодоволен, сам прогнал от себя всякого, у кого мог спросить совета… Взгляд Леонардо. Лео смотрел как на предателя. Может, так оно и есть. Может, он предал Флоренцию, отказавшись от похода. Но разве не этому учит опыт? — не побеждать, но одиноко выстаивать в мире, где невозможна честность…  
Обманывай, обманывай себя.  
— Да что же ты играешь? Или думаешь, я младенец?  
— Нет, ты не младенец, — говорит тот, кто стоит у него за спиной. Плеть вкрадчиво, игриво гладит плечи. — Ты упрямый осел и флорентийская подстилка, и ты мне за это ответишь.  
Плеть исчезает, чтобы тут же со свистом обрушиться на бедра.  
Тело — как летний фрукт, перезревший на солнце. Чуть прикоснись ножом, и тонкая кожица прорвется, из-под нее брызнет сок.  
Это больше, чем он может вынести, но недостаточно, чтобы принести облегчение, разрешить его боль. Под закрытыми веками вырастают решетки. Приторный дым благовоний сменяется подвальной сыростью, запахом пота и крови. Плеть гуляет, не давая ему передышки, он сжимает кулаки, и в ладони врезаются железные звенья.  
— Бей! Мужчина ты или нет?  
Смешок за спиной — и такой удар, что его выгибает вперед. Лоренцо торжествующе кричит. Вот оно. Его член, налившись яростью, упирается в жесткую обшивку опоры, и он дергает бедрами, и от этого боль сильнее.  
Его хлещут наотмашь. Забрызганные кровью рукава, потное лицо, глаза, горящие жаждой обладать.  
— Проклятый сосунок…  
Кожа прорывается, и по спине течет.  
Лоренцо отталкивается от опоры, бросается на негодяя с плеткой.  
…Проститутка хрипит. У нее податливое, мягкое горло, не дающее наслаждения пальцам.  
А в следующий миг в алькове тесно от людей. Лоренцо держится за чужую шею, но уже не душит, потому что жезл Мадам упирается ему в челюсть, а ее взгляд мог бы заморозить Пекло.  
— Не порти мою мастерицу, Великолепный. Не расплатишься.  
Мадам Синг. Единственный мужчина в Совете среди всех этих тряпок.  
Отдышавшись, Лоренцо кивает и примирительно гладит женщину в кольчужной маске по плечам.  
— Оставьте нас, — просит он. И, посмотрев на голую девицу, то ли спящую, то ли не спящую возле стены: — Все. Пожалуйста.  
После того как двери алькова закрылись и стало глухо, будто кто прижал подушки к ушам, — он наклоняется за плеткой. Подняв, переворачивает черенком вверх и протягивает женщине. Она неподвижна. Лоренцо снова наклоняется, чтобы взять ее за руку, обхватывает ее пальцами черенок так, чтобы на треть выступал над кулаком. Смотрит ей в глаза. Отвернувшись, ложится на опору и берется за ручки.  
Когда деревянный стержень раздвигает его плоть, он стонет, хотя мог бы уже и привыкнуть. Холодная рука тут же ложится на затылок, то властно сжимает волосы, то успокаивает, гладит.  
Она шепчет утешения. Этому шепоту можно придать любое лицо, а то, что голос кажется незнакомым — это все вино.  
Она опять знает, что ему нужно. Он нуждается в ее словах, в ласковых прикосновениях к плечам, в безжалостных движениях второй руки.  
Откуда у Клариче приапов ствол на ремнях? Разве она бывала в заведении мадам Синг?  
Ах да, она ведь посетила его личные покои у Хаби. Ее задушил в римском борделе неведомый осман…  
— Тихо, — приказывает она, проталкивая в него плеть так, что кулак упирается в ягодицы.  
Она говорит, что он натворил немало, но ему сейчас больно, и эта боль искупит все.  
— Виновен, — шепчет Лоренцо. — Виновен. Виновен во всем, что ты назвала.  
От сладости поражения, от глубины признания он изливает семя. И плачет, прижимаясь к опоре щекой.  
Она гладит его по голове и молчит. Ее груди касаются его спины.  
Теперь все хорошо. Клариче его простила.  
На этот раз.

~~~

В тот самый день, когда сеньора Черета покинула Флоренцию, увозя с собой лишь разбитые надежды, а граф Риарио остался по велению совести и цепей, в палаццо Медичи прибыл еще один человек.  
Ему не пришлось красться потайным путем через часовню или добиваться аудиенции, чтобы изложить свое дело. Слуги здоровались с ним, как со старым знакомым; новый капитан Ночной Стражи, столкнувшийся с ним на лестнице, поспешил проводить посетителя к Лоренцо.

Все утро Лоренцо метался как бешеный пес. Убийца его жены — тот, на ком сосредоточилась сейчас вся ненависть, вся жажда хоть что-нибудь исправить, хотя бы обрести немного покоя через месть — был у него в руках. Но сначала Лоренцо не позволил себе забить его до смерти, сдержался. Слишком быстрая смерть, слишком скупая жертва на алтарь Клариче. А потом отменил свой же приказ прилюдно сжечь его живьем. Никто, кроме самого Лоренцо, не слышал, как граф сознался в преступлениях. Не хватало еще сделать из Риарио невинную жертву в глазах всего мира, а имя Медичи навсегда связать с тиранией. Ванесса права: нужен суд.  
Сознание своей правоты и абсолютного могущества его вполне успокоило. Так казалось до тех пор, пока он за обедом не сдернул со стола скатерть, отправив на пол большую часть посуды и еды. Повод? — бокал показался грязным.  
Взглянув в лицо Ванессе, он понял, что что-то не так. Чтобы не натворить чего-нибудь похуже, Лоренцо забился в самый дальний кабинет, обложился бумагами — и вот теперь принуждал себя вникнуть в их содержание. Дело продвигалось с трудом, потому что он то и дело вскакивал и принимался ходить от стены к стене, попутно круша все, что попадалось под руку.  
Риарио, этот… покойник, был сейчас в Барджелло, на расстоянии короткой пешей прогулки от палаццо. Но недосягаем. Миру, видишь ли, нужны доказательства его вины.  
А как же осиротевшая Флоренция? Как же муж, у которого отняли жену? Сколько еще ждать, прежде чем правосудие свершится и в груди погаснет этот ненасытный огонь?

Промаявшись так до обеда, он решил, что в его попытках спасти дворец от разрушений, а себя — от опрометчивых поступков нет ни смысла, ни пользы. Только эти самые разрушения и происходят.  
Если уж нельзя приблизиться к Барджелло, нужно самому убраться подальше, не на день, так на несколько часов. Да, дела не терпят отлагательств, банк на грани разорения — но много ли наработаешь, если каждая бумажка внушает мысль разорвать ее к собачьим чертям?  
Не приказать ли расставить на старом стрельбище мишени, накрыть там же стол? Еда на свежем воздухе, стрельба из лука, для которой нужно полностью сосредоточиться на цели, очистить голову и сердце от ненужных развлечений. Глядишь, к вечеру станет легче. Может, что-нибудь посоветует Джулиано…  
За такими мыслями и застал его посетитель.

Лоренцо поднял голову, не столько в гневе, сколько удивленный, что кто-то посмел нарушить его уединение. Личность вошедшего озадачила его еще больше.  
— Пьеро?  
— Ваша Светлость, — поклонился да Винчи.  
Нотариус успел сбрить дикую бороду и теперь оброс жидкой седой щетиной, она подчеркивала его возраст и худобу лица. Бархатная куртка поблекла от пыли, голенища сапог были в грязных разводах.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
Да Винчи недоуменно перемнулся с ноги на ногу.  
— Конвой из Неаполя прибыл в Барджелло, господин. Пленника перевели в камеру. Ждут ваших распоряжений.  
Лоренцо нахмурился, с нажимом потер лоб, переводя мысли на то, о чем говорил Пьеро. Всплыли в памяти обстоятельства отъезда из Неаполя, весь долгий путь домой — все это оживало, сначала в виде картины, на которую он как бы смотрел со стороны, обретало звуки, смысл, объем. И, когда вспомнилось то, чего он так ждал еще вчера — облегчение обрушилось волной. Вот оно, то, что содержит в себе выход. Не нужно бежать из города, стрелять по веревочной мишени, когда есть более удовлетворительная цель.  
Лоренцо даже засмеялся. И заслужил от Пьеро примерно такой же взгляд, какой немногим раньше подметил у Ванессы.  
Не желая думать об этом, взращивать в себе раздражение, Лоренцо быстро поднялся из-за стола.  
— Отлично. Я сейчас же отправляюсь в Барджелло, а ты займись бумагами. Дел накопилось по горло.  
Пьеро как-то странно промолчал, и Лоренцо все же остановился в пороге.  
— Ну, что?  
— С вашего позволения, господин, я хотел бы сначала наведаться в мастерские.  
— Зачем?  
— Увидеть Леонардо.  
Имя заворочалось под сердцем, словно обломок сухой ветки.  
— В мастерских ты его не найдешь.  
— Где же он?  
— Полагаю, на дороге в Рим. Я выгнал его из Флоренции вместе со всем папским балаганом.  
У старика вытянулось лицо.  
Не хотелось ввязываться в разговор, будить то, что, казалось бы, наконец-то отдалилось и успокоилось. Но Лоренцо все же пояснил, предупреждая неизбежный вопрос:  
— Твой сын — предатель. Он присоединился к их так называемому крестовому походу вопреки моей воле, вопреки прямому запрету. Так что решение принимал не я.  
Пьеро по-прежнему выглядел оскорбительно удивленным.  
Лоренцо повернулся спиной к дверям и подошел к нему ближе.  
— Если хочешь что-нибудь возразить, прежде подумай. Медичи не знают жалости к тем, кто предает интересы Флоренции, а также к тем, кто поддерживает предателей.  
Нотариус не отвел взгляд.  
— Я не оспариваю вашего решения, господин. Однако позвольте мне сказать: при всех грехах Леонардо, при всем его беспутстве и возмутительной непокорности, он никогда не предавал Флоренцию.  
Лоренцо усмехнулся. Неторопливо подошел к столу, постучал по нему пальцами, выискивая взглядом подходящую вещь. Например, вот это мраморное пресс-папье.  
Кусок камня нарисовал в воздухе линию, звучно ударился об стену, упал и закачался на полу.  
— Не предавал Флоренцию, говоришь? — Лоренцо шагнул вперед. — А как насчет главы Республики, который, вроде как, является ее незначительной частью? А?.. Твой сын предал меня, предавал не раз, а я его прощал, как последний дурак. Он спутался за моей спиной с мерзавкой, которой я доверял, он вместе с ней смеялся над своим покровителем, своим… — Лоренцо несколько раз взмахнул рукой. — Твой Леонардо, наш драгоценный гений, сам надел на себя римский поводок, и увез бы из города все пушки, если бы я их не конфисковал. И я его за это всего лишь выгнал, не приказал повесить. И что же я узнаю сегодня?.. Он укрывал у себя в мастерской изверга, который убил мою Клариче…  
Чувствуя, как, против воли, искажается лицо, Лоренцо поднял руку, упер кончики пальцев в грудь Пьеро.  
— Пусть дьявола благодарит, что успел уехать раньше. Иначе болтаться бы ему на городских воротах.  
Пьеро отвел взгляд, кривя побелевшие губы.  
Лоренцо толкнул, и старик покачнулся.  
— Так что выбирай, на чьей ты стороне. Ворота все еще свободны.  
Подождав, пока его слова напитались тишиной, Лоренцо опустил руку и ушел из кабинета.


	4. Это Флоренция

"Это Флоренция"

В ушах еще отдавался грохот копыт по мостовой, когда распахнулись двери тюрьмы, и глаза ослепил разбавленный огнем полумрак. Только тогда Лоренцо заметил, что оставляет за спиной ясный, солнечный день, на какие расщедрилась этой весной Тоскана.  
Что солнце? Его не остановили бы сейчас ни ливень, ни град, ни даже метель, вздумай она разыграться накануне Пасхи.  
Он шагал под глухими арками, под прорезанными в сводах окнами, сквозь столбы света, и в глазах чередовались сумерки и день. Охранник отпирал перегородки ключом. Приходилось останавливаться, медлить, Лоренцо едва сдерживал гнев. Солнце ждало его в глубине тюрьмы — его маленький алмазный фонарь, который ясно осветит дорогу впереди.

Альфонсо сидел в той же клетке, где дожидался казни Джентиле Бекки. Бывший король сутулился на скамье под окном, слипшиеся волосы блестели. На носу, когда-то безупречно прямом, теперь была припухшая, красноватая горбинка, а на щеке под грязью проступали остатки большого синяка. За неделю с лишним Альфонсо заметно оброс и осунулся. Одежда была та же, но коробилась на нем, будто снятая с чужого плеча.  
И смотрел он теперь затравленно, исподлобья.  
Рядом на скамье стоял поднос с огрызками хлеба и пустой оловянной тарелкой. Хлеб был чистый, белый, а в тарелке лежала ложка.  
На запястьях у Альфонсо красовались легкие, даже изящные наручники с короткой цепью. Широко расставленные ноги были свободны.  
Лоренцо обернулся к охраннику.  
— Почему он не в цепях?  
Тот шевельнул приплюснутым носом.  
— Виноват, сеньор Медичи. Побрякушки из Неаполя. Я пошлю ребят за настоящим железом.  
Альфонсо молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Похоже, тот удар выбил из него браваду, а остатки ее улетучились, когда за плечами сомкнулись двери тюрьмы в чужом городе.  
Лоренцо наклонился, вглядываясь в его лицо. Альфонсо дернул губами вбок, пытаясь изобразить усмешку. И тут же глазах появилось то самое выражение, от которого Лоренцо озверел в прошлый раз. Нечто недоверчивое, просящее.  
Как будто одного вида этой рожи недостаточно.  
Лоренцо схватил его за шиворот и сбросил со скамьи на пол. Цепь кандалов, хоть и легкая, зазвенела что надо. Нагнувшись, Лоренцо сграбастал его уже крепче и волоком потащил из камеры в общий коридор.  
Там стоял длинный, узкий стол, два стула с одной стороны, скамья — с другой. За ним обычно коротали время охранники. Лоренцо прервал их завтрак. Посуду успели убрать, но на столешнице остались пятна вина, какие-то куски и огрызки.  
Лоренцо бросил своего пленника грудью на торец стола. Навалился сверху, одной рукой ощупывая зад, обтянутый кожаными штанами. Дьявол. Это не женщина, которой можно быстро задрать юбку. Придется вслепую распутывать шнурки.  
Он запустил руку Альфонсо под живот, нащупывая шнуровку. И тут же крикнул, пошатнулся от удара ногой в голень. Альфонсо взбросил себя со стола, оттолкнулся руками и на развороте боднул Лоренцо в угол лба. Не давая опомниться, впечатал в щеку кулак — перед глазами блеснула и лязгнула цепь. Пинок в живот отбросил Лоренцо спиной на решетку. Он уцепился за прутья и только так устоял на ногах, одурманенный болью, открытый для нападения.  
Но нападения не случилось. Промельками он разглядел, как охранник подбегает к Альфонсо сзади, хватает за плечо, целит удар в поясницу. Разинув в крике рот, Альфонсо дернулся вперед и стал оседать на пол. Но не упал — охранник заломил ему локти за спину, быстро и умело. Кисти рук мгновенно набрякли кровью.  
Лоренцо проморгался, отлип от решетки и прошел несколько шагов, припадая на ушибленную ногу. За ним следили глаза зверя, загнанного в угол. Альфонсо явно не намерен был подпускать его близко. Когда он подошел на расстояние удара, Альфонсо лягнулся вперед и стал вырываться, крутя плечами.  
Охранник встряхнул его и сдавил так, что захрустели хрящи, а после пнул под колено. Это выиграло Лоренцо время для двух шагов. Он медлить не стал — подошел и всадил кулак в перетянутый цепью живот. Альфонсо согнулся, бессильно повесив голову, и Лоренцо распрямил его ударом в лицо. И послал вдогонку еще один.  
Альфонсо, еле держась на согнутых ногах, откинул голову охраннику на грудь. Свет из окошка сверху бил ему в лицо, но полузакрытые глаза с сонными зрачками этого не замечали. Кровь двумя струями залила губы и подбородок.  
— Держи крепче, — приказал Лоренцо.  
Штаны были затянуты на шнурки с золотыми наконечниками. Лоренцо рванул за один, ослабил шнуровку, потянул штаны вниз. Плотная кожа сминалась неохотно, натягивала синюю рубашку, под которой проступал бугор. Лоренцо дернул рубашку вверх.  
Ну, здравствуй, маленький неаполитанский друг. Во время пыток Лоренцо не раз видел этого друга, и в гораздо более впечатляющем виде, но так близко — никогда, и уж точно не мог дотянуться руками. Открутить. Оторвать.  
Альфонсо взвыл, когда ногти впились в его плоть.  
Не сейчас. Всему свое время. Это сделает палач с раскаленными щипцами. Сначала мерзавец промучается в клетке полгода — визиты Лоренцо помогут ему разнообразить скуку тюремных будней. А потом его оскопят и провезут по телеге по всему городу, отрубая то руку, то ногу. После чего повесят то, что останется, возле палаццо Медичи и оставят гнить на ветру.  
Достойная месть за страдания, которые причинил он сам.  
И пора уже к ней приступить.  
— Спустите ему штаны ниже, — посоветовал охранник. — Это его стреножит.  
Лоренцо последовал совету, еще раз оглядел открывшуюся картину и выпрямился.  
Охранник кивнул на стол.  
— Лучше разложить его поперек — мне будет сподручнее держать. Отодвиньте стулья, сеньор, а я его пристрою.  
Вскоре бывший король Неаполя лежал животом на краю стола, и солнце ласкало гладкую кожу его ягодиц. Альфонсо тяжело дышал и пытался дергать ногами, но только и мог, что утюжить натянутыми штанами сапог Лоренцо.  
Охранник с другой стороны стола тянул к себе цепь наручников.  
Лоренцо развязал на себе штаны и высвободил орудие мести. Член был темнее, чем кожа Альфонсо, лилового оттенка, и его вены распирала кровь.  
Лоренцо сжал твердые ягодицы, раздвинул их, наблюдая, как сокращаются мышцы. Провел большими пальцами по туго сжатому отверстию. Тело под его руками дернулось, и охранник сильнее натянул цепь.  
— Лоренцо… — процедил Альфонсо. — Мать твою, перестань…  
— Не нравится?  
— Нет!  
Лоренцо соединил оба пальца вместе и протолкнул внутрь до первого сустава. Альфонсо застонал, переходя на крик, и охранник дернул за цепь. Лоренцо напряг пальцы и потянул в стороны, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, с любопытством наблюдая за своими руками.  
Так вот что ты чувствовал, когда делал то же самое со мной. Когда я умолял тебя остановиться.  
То, что Лоренцо собирался сделать, физически было ему не в новинку. Но никогда еще вход в чужое тело не был сжат так тесно, никогда еще его не влекла к этому входу, вместо желания, вместо жажды обладать, одна лишь голая ненависть.  
Он убрал пальцы, пристроил член и мощным движением толкнулся вперед.  
Но ничего не получилось. Толчок, другой, третий… сколько бы силы он не прикладывал, почти не продвинулся к цели.  
Надо же. Видно, трусливый ублюдок всю дорогу так сильно поджимал хвост, что натренировал свою дырку вообще не раскрываться. И как только ему удавалось гадить?  
Лоренцо вышел из него, отстранился, несколько раз шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по заднице, наблюдая, как она сразу покраснела, как от ударов колышется толстыми складками плоть.  
Альфонсо сдавленно рыдал. Нагнувшись, Лоренцо поднес руку к его лицу, ладонью вверх.  
— Давай. Можешь кусаться, но советую плюнуть, — сказал он. Те же слова, что раньше говорили ему. — Чем больше плюнешь, тем легче пойдет. Так что постарайся.  
Тот постарался. Плевал с такой злобой, будто рубил его руку топором.  
Лоренцо подождал, поднял ладонь и оценил, что на ней было.  
— Маловато. Ну, я предупредил.  
Он размазал слюну, снова пристроился, на этот раз легко протолкнув навершие, лег на Альфонсо и медленно продавился внутрь до упора.  
Вот она, цель. Он отдыхал и улыбался, ощущая лбом вибрацию голоса в чужом теле. Затем он осторожно распрямился, одной рукой сгреб Альфонсо за ворот, второй вцепился в зад. И стал резкими движениями взыскивать долг.  
Альфонсо пытался не сопротивляться, чтобы облегчить себе пытку, затихал, но ненадолго. Советы расслабиться и не обращать внимания на боль, похоже, помогали мало. В ответ Лоренцо слушал то мольбы, то проклятия, то просто бессвязные вопли. Ну что ж, бесполезность этих советов он не однажды испытал на своей спине — он все еще помнил, как в подземельях замка отдавался его собственный голос. Только бы не спустить раньше времени. За долгую дорогу столько накопилось новостей — устанешь прежде, чем добрый друг узнает хотя бы половину.  
Но время текло, немногие приятные ощущения ушли, сменившись нестерпимой болью, а разрешения все не было.  
Чертыхаясь, Лоренцо вытащил наружу окровавленный член, провел по нему ладонью и бездумно вытер кровь о задницу, из которой она вытекла. Подтянул штаны, отступил на шаг — движения давались с трудом, — и, взглянув на охранника, кивнул.  
Охранник отпустил цепь. Альфонсо не держали ноги, он стал сползать вниз, тщетно цепляясь ногтями за дерево столешницы. Лоренцо схватил его за край куртки, за измятую рубашку, и помог упасть.  
— Позаботься о нем, — сказал он, наблюдая, как пленник корчится на полу.  
Охранник кивнул. В глазах у него пряталась понимающая усмешка. Лоренцо отвернулся, завязывая штаны.  
— Прикажете оттащить его в одиночку?  
— Нет, оставь здесь. Пусть охладится. А потом запри в ту же клетку.  
— Лоренцо…  
Он оглянулся.  
Альфонсо лежал на боку, выгибая шею назад, и весь дрожал от этого усилия.  
— Я же всегда… закрывал дверь…  
Лоренцо наклонился над ним.  
— Моя тюрьма, — прорычал он, — мои правила.  
Он крепко затянул шнурки, выпрямился, поправил полы кафтана — все это не отрывая взгляда от обращенного к нему лица. Затем отвернулся и, стиснув зубы, зашагал прочь.

Уже другие люди отпирали перед ним замки. Теперь он рад был остановкам, хотя, пока он стоял, было труднее держать осанку и сохранять невозмутимое лицо.  
И как теперь ехать верхом? Хоть посылай за каретой.  
Маленький алмазный фонарь горел ярко, но ничего не освещал. Может быть, потому, что где-то в глубине этих коридоров, камер, клеток сгустилась черная, непроглядная тьма.  
Та самая, что отняла жизнь у Клариче.

~~~

Граф Риарио не заслуживает жалости.  
Он выглядит как человек, у него глаза человека, у него человеческий голос, которым он произносит невозможные вещи. У него смиренный вид кающегося грешника. Но внутри этой оболочки сидит чудовище, зверь из Преисподней, несущий смерть и разрушение, неуправляемый, готовый вырваться наружу в каждый миг.  
Зверя нужно уничтожить.  
Не имеет значения, почему он вернулся, правда ли кается, или это Господь вселил в зверя безумие и заставил выйти к людям из глухой чащи леса. Важно только то, что у Лоренцо есть меч и огонь, и он покарает зло, остановит смертоносный вихрь, ворвавшийся в его жизнь.  
Но она слетела с небес, золотистая горлица, прикоснулась легко, и зверь смирился.  
Погруженная в заботу о младенце, который все еще жил теплом ее тела, она приняла под свое крыло израненного мужчину.

Она честна и не играет любовь. На первом месте для нее судьба ребенка и интересы семьи, к которой она теперь принадлежит. Но ее сердце наполнено жалостью, а руки знают, как прикасаться, не причиняя боли и не будя воспоминаний.  
Поэтому так желанно ее мягкое тепло. Оно позволяет ранам затянуться.

Такое тело можно показать только тому, кто поймет, не отшатнется в ужасе, не будет задавать вопросов. Самому близкому человеку. Или в борделе.  
В царстве мадам Синг его шрамы никого не удивили. Их встретили взглядами горького, равнодушного знания, в котором проглядывал расчет: что этому человеку потребуется и сколько он готов заплатить. Для тамошних обитателей все то же самое — будничный труд ради пропитания, для кого-то еще и удовольствие, для других всего лишь товар.  
Он потребовал одной боли, чтобы заглушить другую — ему дали боль.  
Там можно быть бесстыдным, почти неуязвимым, сильным, можно не помнить, что тому, что удалось пережить, в речи большинства людей названия нет.  
С Ванессой такие трюки не пройдут.  
Девушке из таверны не нужно объяснять, что значат ожоги на животе и следы от порезов в паху. Не нужно говорить, как они глубоки, как тонка крепкая на вид кожа. И она не позволит окаменеть — телесно и душевно; бравировать силой, которой нет, похотью заглушить отчаяние.  
Вместо этого можно спрятать лицо у нее на плече, прижаться к ней и впитывать все, что она готова отдать — ее жалость, женскую доброту, ее целомудренный, милосердный, чистый расчет.  
— Что мне с ним сделать?.. Я могу разодрать его на куски, но все кажется мало…  
— Что бы ты с ним ни сделал, тебя никто не осудит. — Ее ладонь прикасается к щеке — так медленно, осторожно, что, когда пальцы начинают движение вниз, туда, где шрамы, тело уже привыкло и не хочет ударить в ответ. — Просто обещай мне, что остановишься, если не захочешь продолжать.  
— Ты сейчас о чем?  
Она медово усмехается, заглядывает в глаза, целует в угол рта.  
— Обо всем.  
— Не могу такого представить, — говорит он сразу обо всем.  
Она не отвечает, но ее губы отзывчивы, а кожа на шее нежна как сливки. И вскоре отступает, меркнет все, кроме нее.  
Никто и никогда не заменит Клариче, но Ванесса и не пытается ее заменить. И не смогла бы, даже если бы пыталась. Они похожи, и все же насколько они различны…  
Клариче была способна на снисходительность и доброту, но отмеряла то и другое редко и не давала забыть, что у всего есть предел. Она ценила силу и в счет этого могла позволить некоторую слабость, как неизбежный грех, как изъян мужской натуры. Рядом с ней нужно было быть сильным, чтобы соответствовать ей, дочери рода Орсини, жене Лоренцо Медичи, Лоренцо Великолепного.  
Сейчас его сила, неподвластная разуму и воле, превратилась во врага. Слишком многое утрачено, и сколько всего, что можно еще потерять; чаша испита полностью, но у колодца нет дна, а мир по-прежнему — стая кровожадных волков, стерегущих каждый опрометчивый шаг. И, пока человек беспомощно мечется, не зная, что предпринять, где-то внутри пробуждается чудовище, готовое убивать и крушить.  
Ванесса не дает забыть, как слаб и надломлен бывает тот, кто пережил кошмар наяву. Своими словами, лаской материнских рук уверяет, что слабым быть не стыдно. И даже не так оглушающе страшно, если рядом кто-то есть. Она часто дает советы, непостижимым чутьем понимая, как они сейчас нужны. Советы и поддержка. Она не осуждает, не диктует, не призывает жертвовать собой. Единственное, чего она просит — не забывать самого себя. Помнить о нанесенных ранах и о том, что время лечит; о том, что, кроме врагов, есть еще и друзья; о прошлых идеалах, которые все еще могут быть живы.  
Если помнить себя, то чудовище спит. А пока оно спит, есть время думать.

Именно поэтому граф Риарио не будет сожжен, забит палачами насмерть или растерзан обезумевшей толпой. Он будет повешен, если суд подтвердит его вину.

~~~

Ничего не изменилось. Лоренцо Великолепный проводит дома вечера.  
Лоренцо прячется за стенами дворца от города, ставшего враждебным. Во Флоренции тихий бунт, пока еще не кровопролитный, пока во имя самозванного божьего палача, а не против Медичи. Итальянскому Монстру не нужна одна Флоренция, он торопится в Рим. Но оставляет за собой глухой ропот, мрачную надежду на вседозволенность — опору своей будущей власти.  
Как же так случилось, что висельник, стоящий под петлей, вдруг раскинул огромные крылья, и город благодарно погрузился в их тень?  
Когда схлынул первый, безрассудный подъем духа, не желающего признать неудачу, воодушевление льва, который уязвлен, но не насмерть, Лоренцо разглядел очертания правды.  
Он утратил доверие сограждан. Сейчас его власть опиралась на запуганный Совет и Стражей Ночи, которым Медичи исправно платили жалование из своего скудеющего кармана. А ребенок, в его мечтах уже вознесенный на папский трон, был еще младенцем, даже не умеющим самостоятельно сидеть.  
За формальную власть над Флоренцией можно было не опасаться. Но было потеряно нечто иное, без чего и Совет, и Стражи вдруг приобрели исключительную важность. Якоря в бескрайнем, бушующем море.  
Как получилось, что его голос, голос просвещения и гуманизма, утратил свою убедительную силу?  
Во всем виноват Леонардо. Вынудил прогнать его из города, и теперь у Лоренцо не было больше человека, который усилил бы мощь его голосовых связок изобретательностью своего ума. А у графа Риарио такой человек был. Безымянный проповедник поместил в сердца горожан медные зеркала, и зеркала звенели, внимая проповеди страха и отчаяния, жестокости и ложного смирения.  
И все же нужно было поддерживать видимость привычной жизни.

Ничего не изменилось. Лоренцо Великолепный едет по улицам на коне. Едет, чтобы показать: он все еще един с Флоренцией, может безбоязненно находиться в толпе.  
Впереди и сзади, на некотором расстоянии, едут Стражи Ночи.  
Как получилось, что Флоренция, пленившая своим вольнодумством испанского короля, отвернулась от всего, что составляло ее суть? От праздников и пиров — к прославлению прижизненной смерти, ради будущей награды за эту смерть.  
Не тогда ли это началось, когда он увез из банка треть активов — для взяток неаполитанцам, а управление банком и Республикой взвалил на женские плечи? А теперь выгнал из города праздник, который еще долго наполнял бы кошельки флорентинцев.  
Как разговаривать с людьми, боящимися завтрашнего дня? Как объяснить им, что, продаваясь монстру ради безопасного и сытого завтра, послезавтра они потеряют и имущество, и души?  
Разве что подыграть, сделать вид, что разделяешь всеобщие страхи.

Под сводами Дуомо звучат Благовещенские псалмы. Семейство Медичи, как и прежде, занимает скамью в первом ряду.  
Семейство Медичи: нераскаявшийся убийца, его любовница — вчерашняя прислуга из таверны и ее ребенок — внебрачный сын мертвого волокиты.  
Иногда, если назвать вещи своими именами, из них уходит настоящий смысл.  
Зато становится ясно, какими их видят чужие глаза.  
Безымянный проповедник не так уж и лгал, называя Риарио человеком веры. Итальянский Монстр свято верил во все, о чем говорил, поэтому ему верила толпа, верила Ванесса и даже сам Лоренцо, хоть и желал заткнуть этот обличающий рот.  
Риарио вынудил его оправдываться, и Лоренцо говорил правду. Но даже в его собственных ушах его голос был как скрип трактирной вывески на ураганном ветру.  
Может, Риарио прав, и он действительно украл этот город, лгал людям, которых сам же до того и обобрал?  
Правда ли он верил, что казнить или миловать вправе только Господь, правда ли скорбел, отдавая Риарио в руки палача? Не утратил ли он человечности, глумясь над грешником, вверившим ему свою жизнь? Не сам ли создал из ночного убийцы Итальянского Монстра, что сейчас направляется в Рим?..  
Столько вопросов, и ни одного ответа. Ответов не знает даже Ванесса.

Может быть, самое время посетить единственное в городе место, куда вопросам и сомнениям заказан вход. Тюрьма Барджелло. Там заточен человек, чьи векселя раскиданы по всей Тоскане, и сам Лоренцо Медичи держит большую их часть. Пора нанести визит вежливости. Негодяю и так была позволена незаслуженная двухнедельная передышка.

В конце концов, даже король Ферранте нуждался в ритуалах, чтобы оправдаться в собственных глазах.

~~~

Уберто Гаспери был новым капитаном Ночной Стражи. Уберто Гаспери был молод, жесток и полон служебного рвения.  
Сейчас Уберто Гаспери стоял рядом с Лоренцо и смотрел туда же, куда и он — в клетку, которую только что отпер охранник с приплюснутым носом.  
Узник лежал на полу лицом вниз, ногами касаясь порога. Вместо дублета с золотыми лилиями на нем было какое-то замызганное рубище из некрашеного полотна и такие же штаны. Вместо сапог — дырявые опорки.  
Сзади на штанах темнело засохшее продолговатое пятно.  
Лоренцо посмотрел на начальника Стражи.  
— Это что такое?  
— Мне не докладывали, что он болен, милорд, — ответил Уберто, глядя ему в глаза, и шевельнул усами.  
Лоренцо отвернулся, подавив желание свернуть кому-нибудь шею.  
— На стол его, — бросил он, глядя в сторону.  
Капитан и охранник вместе кинулись выполнять приказ и на миг застряли в дверях.  
Когда Альфонсо подняли с пола, он закричал бессловесно и тонко и согнул ноги, протащив по полу цепь кандалов.  
Охранник обхватил его поперек живота, развернул головой к двери и вытащил из клетки. Уберто вышел следом.  
Альфонсо кулем висел в руках у охранника. Он не шел, лишь слабо шевелил ступнями. Рубашка задралась, штаны были без шнурков, потому свалились вниз. Посторонившись, чтобы дать дорогу, Лоренцо увидел его ляжки сзади и почувствовал в ногах и ладонях противный холодок.  
Охранник резво дотащил свою ношу до стола и бросил на него грудью.  
— Не так, — прорычал Уберто. — Полностью клади.  
Уберто оттолкнул ногами стулья, охранник оттащил подальше скамью, вместе они взвалили Альфонсо на стол. Тот брыкался, перевернулся на бок, вытягивая из-под себя скованные руки. Охранник сунул ему кулаком в грудь, выбив короткий, как икота, крик, и придавил его голову к столу, неразборчиво цедя угрозы. Альфонсо, всхлипывая, затих.  
Уберто перехватил взгляд Лоренцо.  
— Простите, милорд…  
Он не побрезговал взяться за испакощенные штаны, подтянул их, но дальше середины бедра они не подались. Узник дернулся и заскулил снова, и охраннику пришлось еще раз его успокоить.  
Щель была цвета ржавого железа. Краснота расползлась по ягодицам, постепенно тускнея, и сквозь нее проступил коричневый отпечаток мелкой сетки. Ближе к коленям он был виден совершенно четко.  
Лоренцо обогнул стол, задержав взгляд на свесившемся вбок вялом члене.  
Узник морщился, крепко зажмурив глаза. Охранник отошел к нему за спину, чтобы открыть обзор. Он все держал Альфонсо за голову; пальцы впились в лицо, ногти побелели, темными оставались только их кромки.  
Лоренцо нетерпеливо махнул ему, чтобы убрал руку.  
За две недели Альфонсо изменился так, что узнать его можно было только по линии волос, острым клином выдающейся вперед на виске, да по горбинке на переносице. Щеки ввалились, веки опухли, все лицо, особенно в верхней части, переменило цвет, став обожжено-бурым, как у земледельца. Хотя под тем светом, что проникает в тюрьму снаружи, не загоришь…  
Лоренцо наклонился, взял его за плечо, надавил от себя, чтобы вторая щека отлепилась от стола… Вблизи бурый налет распался на точки лопнувших сосудов.  
Альфонсо приоткрыл глаза, и Лоренцо отпрянул — вместо белков были кровавые сгустки.  
Альфонсо глядел на него, как будто не узнавая; вдруг задышал чаще, распахнул свои страшные глаза, потянулся к нему руками.  
Охранник впечатал ладонь ему в голову, раздавил лицо, и Альфонсо снова скорчился, тонко скуля из-под чужой пятерни.  
Лоренцо распрямился.  
— Кто посмел? — он кивнул на стол, не опуская глаз.  
Охранник метнул взгляд на Уберто. Тот развернулся к подчиненному, негодующе хмуря лоб — всем видом показывая, кто должен оправдываться.  
— Прошу прощения, сеньор. Вы же велели позаботиться о нем…  
Стол был узкий, а охранник стоял в наклон.  
Кровь брызнула веером. Лоренцо встряхнул ушибленной ладонью.  
— Идиот! Я сказал — позаботиться! А не превращать в полудохлый кусок дерьма!  
Охранник зажимал нос рукой, между пальцами ползла густая красная струя.  
— Пошел отсюда.  
Повторять не пришлось.  
— Ударь себя, — донесся шепот Альфонсо. — Это ты показал им, что делать…  
Лоренцо удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Поучи меня.  
— Я просто… поддерживаю беседу…  
Лоренцо хлопнул ладонью о стол вблизи его лица, и Альфонсо зажмурился.  
Уберто тем временем успел отодвинуться подальше и теперь старательно изображал мебель.  
Окинув взглядом тело, распростертое на столе, Лоренцо повернулся к капитану.  
— Найди тюремного врача. Или какого-нибудь другого, только скорее. И не называй, к кому.  
— Слушаюсь, милорд, — Уберто бегом отправился исполнять приказ.  
Когда его шаги растворились в будничных тюремных звуках — стоны, кашель, лязг дверей и скрип решеток, недовольные голоса, — Лоренцо отошел и уселся на скамью. Вытянул ноги, оглядел с тыльной стороны правую кисть, растирая покрасневшие суставы.  
— Лоренцо…  
Альфонсо смотрел на него.  
— Мы можем поговорить?  
Лоренцо отвернулся.  
Узник попытался привстать, звякая цепью, но со стоном свалился обратно.  
Лоренцо помянул его по матери, поднялся, подошел ближе.  
— Ты можешь?.. — Альфонсо повел плечом.  
— Что?  
— Положи руку. Как только что.  
Лоренцо покусал нижнюю губу.  
— Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Альфонсо со вздохом прикрыл веки. Потом сглотнул, поднял взгляд, щурясь, но не моргая. Зрачки вздрагивали среди красной каши.  
— Ради всего хорошего, что между нами было — убей меня быстро.  
Лоренцо приоткрыл рот, но не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Оперся ладонями о стол, нависая над Альфонсо.  
— Что именно показалось тебе хорошим? Как я болтался вверх тормашками?  
— Нет. До того, как ты приехал в Неаполь. Мы ведь не всегда были врагами.  
Лоренцо хмыкнул. Это становилось забавным.  
— Я видел тебя два или три раза…  
— Пять.  
— Не важно. Я не считал. Какого черта могло между нами быть?  
— Мы много разговаривали…  
— Да? Надо же. То-то я не помню ни слова. Хотя… — он переступил ладонями по столешнице. — Погоди. Я помню, как разговаривал ты. Забыл, правда, о чем, но никогда не забуду, сколько.  
— Я…  
— Молчи, — Лоренцо сунул указательный палец ему под нос. — Молчи, пока я тебе не добавил.  
Закрыв глаза, Альфонсо скорбно наморщил брови и осторожно откинул голову на стол.  
— Ужасно больно… — прошептал он.  
Лоренцо выпрямился, обошел его и остановился за спиной.  
В глубине щели виднелось ярко-красное, будто там сошла кожа. Он протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть Альфонсо на живот — но в последний момент что-то заставило коснуться осторожно, положить ладонь на горячую поясницу и несильно надавить.  
Между ягодиц влажно поблескивали лопнувшие волдыри.  
Лоренцо выругался.  
— Что там? — голос Альфонсо звенел от испуга.  
— Ничего особенного, — мрачно ответил Лоренцо. — Всего лишь пережаренная задница.  
— Твою мать!..  
Уберто как провалился со своим треклятым врачом.  
Лоренцо отошел к камере Бекки, взялся за прутья решетки, прижался к ним лбом.  
Ну и что теперь делать? Четвертовать сегодня же, пока не испустил дух без всякого постороннего содействия?  
После неудавшейся казни Риарио устраивать еще одну показательную расправу, тем более в Страстной Четверг — это можно сразу заказывать себе отходную. Себе, Ванессе и маленькому Джулио. Альфонсо для Флоренции словно заноза в пятке. Но всегда найдутся люди, для которых Медичи — заноза куда больших размеров.  
Взыскать справедливую мзду, за которой явился в тюрьму, тоже не выйдет. Тошнило при одном намеке на мысль, что можно что-то засунуть в этот сплошной нарыв.  
Да и не переживет он взыскания.  
Грамматика жестокости записана по всему телу несмываемыми письменами. Врезана в кожу, высечена, вбита. Запечатлелась на страницах души. Если бы вовремя договориться с Ферранте, успеть назад… Если бы. Клариче мертва, банк почти разорен, город превозносит фанатичного убийцу… А тот, на ком львиная доля вины, все еще жив. Нет такого наказания, которое было бы чрезмерным за его дела. Разорвать ублюдка на куски, когда наступит время — пожалуйста.  
Но чтобы он безвестно и тихо, как агнец, скончался под пыткой — о таком подарке мы, госпожа Фортуна, не договаривались.  
— Лоренцо… — шепотом позвал Альфонсо. — Дай мне воды.  
— А устриц с лимонным соком тебе не дать?  
— Я не дойду до бочки…  
Лоренцо сплюнул сухими губами.  
Бочка в камере была полна воды — но ни кружки, ни кувшина.  
— Нашел прислугу, — проворчал Лоренцо, оглядываясь, чем бы зачерпнуть.  
Тут наконец-то застучали торопливые шаги нескольких ног, и он, оставив поиски, вышел за дверь.

Такой отвратной физиономии он еще не видел.  
Человек, которого привел Уберто, бросил взгляд на узника.  
— Так я и думал, — буркнул он, подходя к столу и через голову снимая сумку. — Неаполитанский содомит.  
При звуке его голоса Альфонсо широко открыл глаза, ухватился за стол и дернулся было подняться — но рухнул, натужно дыша через оскал.  
Врач — или кто он там был — поставил сумку на стул и принялся извлекать из нее тряпки и склянки. Открыл одну, привычно понюхал, зачерпнул кусок застывшей желтоватой мази. Движения точны, деловиты. Гибкие пальцы знают свое дело.  
Среднее сложение, средний рост, опрятная, неброская одежда, вроде бы обычное, чисто выбритое лицо. Правда, приметен тем, что кожа на лице неровная, вся в каких-то буграх. Но мало ли мужчин, которым юность оставила на память о себе такую же награду?.. Так спросят, что же в нем особенно мерзкого — и не скажешь. Между тем, хотелось отшвырнуть его ногой или, подняв на ноже, бросить в канаву. Этот целитель был похож на крысу, никогда не покидавшую подземелий.  
Смазав руку, другой он прихватил Альфонсо за мягкое место, быстро отодвинул ягодицу и сунул пальцы внутрь.  
Альфонсо выгнулся вперед, натягивая жилы на побагровевшей шее, и испустил такой вопль, что у Лоренцо сами собой дернулись руки. Он сделал шаг к столу.  
— Осторожнее, — изумленно сказал он.  
Врач вытащил пальцы и, разглядывая их, оскорбленно-безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Я бы на вашем месте засунул ему туда оглоблю, а не лечил.  
Гибкие пальцы смяли тряпку, оставляя на ней желто-бурые пятна, снова нырнули в склянку.  
— Разве я спрашивал твоего мнения?  
— Просто странно жалеть того, кто с вами такое творил.  
— И что же он творил? — тихо уточнил Лоренцо.  
Капитан, поймав его взгляд, взялся за рукоять меча.  
Врач взглянул на Лоренцо.  
— Я насмотрелся тюрем, — он философски поджал губы. — Везде одно и то же.  
— Уберто, — сказал Лоренцо, — подожди за углом. А ты, — обратился он к врачу, когда капитан скрылся из виду, — придержи язык, если не хочешь выплевывать его по частям.  
Эти слова встретило лишь движение бровей: мол, вам виднее, а мое дело высказаться.  
Было в нем что-то настороженное, больное, но, вместе с тем, живучее. Сумрачная тварь, привыкшая красться среди страха, но сама не боящаяся ничего.  
Врач наклонился во второй раз и нацелил пальцы, но Альфонсо изогнулся, уклоняясь от прикосновения.  
— Я должен промазать его изнутри! — врач обвинительно посмотрел на Лоренцо. — Иначе сгниет заживо. Придержите.  
Лоренцо подошел к столу и, поколебавшись, положил ладонь на плечо Альфонсо. Тот сразу же ухватился за нее обеими руками. Лоренцо вырвался, брезгливо отступил назад. Но, когда вернул ладонь на прежнее место, она оказалась в тех же тисках.  
На этот раз экзекуция под видом лечения была куда сдержаннее, и все же Альфонсо сжимал пальцы так, что Лоренцо казалось — еще немного, и его запястье хрустнет и переломится. Каждое движение врача отзывалось дрожью в теле узника, мычанием, давящим изнутри на стиснутые губы. Лоренцо сделалось дурно — как будто копались в его собственных кишках. Он положил вторую руку Альфонсо на голову, успокаивающе похлопал по мокрым, скользким волосам.  
— Ну вот и все, — врач разогнулся, комкая тряпку.  
Пальцы Альфонсо ослабли, он уронил голову на стол и затих.  
Лоренцо пощупал его шею, тронул за плечо.  
— Оставьте, — посоветовал врач. — Ему же так легче.  
— Как его пытали?  
— Разве это пытка… Уличная забава. Все бы ничего, если бы его задницу после этого оставили в покое. — Врач перегнулся через неподвижное тело, заглянул Альфонсо в лицо. — Хорошо хоть не кормили… Давайте перевернем его на спину. Пока не очухался, прощупаю начинку.  
Знающие пальцы продавливали плоть, покрытую кровоподтеками, выстукивали кости.  
— Да нет, вроде ничего… Хотя ребята постарались на славу. Я бы их не осуждал. Всем отлично известно, кто натравил Урбино на Флоренцию. У вашего капитана, Великолепный, тогда прирезали беременную сестру. Знаете об этом?  
Лоренцо не знал.  
— Он выживет?  
Вздохнув, врач поглядел вверх и собрал губы задумчивыми складками.  
— Здесь-то? Вряд ли. Никто не будет готовить для него отдельно, ухаживать днем и ночью. Я мог бы навещать его почаще, присматривать. Но на мне вся тюрьма. Вот если бы мне позволили нанять помощника, — на лице у него проступило что-то вроде мечтательной улыбки. — Есть у меня на примете талантливый паренек…  
— Убирайся, — прорычал Лоренцо.

Конечно же, он помнил.  
Он помнил мальчишку со злыми, вечно вытаращенными глазами, своего ровесника. Мальчишка не упускал случая ткнуть палкой не собаку, так слугу, хвастался, что ему в жены обещана дочь миланского герцога. Лоренцо спросил его тогда, — неужели он рад, что связан на всю жизнь с кем-то, кого еще даже не видел? На это Альфонсо заявил, что Лоренцо завидует, потому что сын ростовщика может рассчитывать только на какую-нибудь уродливую купчиху.  
Подробности дальнейшего разговора поглотило время. То ли Лоренцо возразил, что он-то хотя бы законный сын своего отца; то ли не выдержал грубостей и набросился первым — но дальше была драка. В результате которой наследный принц и герцог Калабрии сидел на земле и в голос рыдал, что отец его убьет, а Лоренцо вытирал ему кровь с разбитой губы.  
Прошло двадцать с лишним лет, прежде чем Лоренцо понял, что устами Альфонсо тогда говорила вовсе не пустая трусость.  
Он помнил молодого щеголя в кожаных штанах, неприлично обтягивающих зад, его изысканные жесты и зубастую ухмылку. Отношения между Миланом и Флоренцией тогда заметно потеплели, и в этом тепле, как в лимонайе, расцвела страсть двух отпрысков правящих семейств, Медичи и Сфорца. Альфонсо примчался спасать свой брак.  
Казалось, стычка неизбежна. Но Ипполита, на два года старше их обоих, прекрасная как Афродита, хитрая и решительная как Гера, задумала обратить опасную ситуацию всем на пользу, навести мосты между республикой и королевской властью.  
Уже тогда ее не смущало, что ее мужчины не только осведомлены друг о друге, но и извлекают из этой осведомленности взаимное удовольствие и пользу.  
Как она уговорила Альфонсо, что посулила — об этом Лоренцо не узнал. Но неаполитанский принц, когда появился с ней под руку на дорожке парка, был сама учтивость. Улыбался, демонстрировал грацию движений, превосходно поставленную речь, и даже не на всякую фразу Лоренцо отвечал завуалированным оскорблением.  
До тех пор, пока не напился.  
После этого участие Лоренцо в разговоре свелось лишь к скучающим кивкам. Вечер на открытом воздухе, под озаренным свечами шелковым навесом был ужасен. Чем больше Альфонсо пьянел, тем заметнее терял лоск и манеры. Разглагольствовал он исключительно о себе, а все красноречие обратил на Лоренцо. Видимо, решил, что Ипполита и так никуда не денется, поэтому очаровывать ее нет нужды.  
Смеясь, они сбежали от него бродить под звездами, среди тихих зеленых рощ, делить свою любовь с благоуханной летней землей.  
Он хотел бы забыть свадьбу в Милане, куда прибыл уже как официальный представитель Флоренции — но помнил роскошное платье невесты и ее неподвижное лицо, гордую осанку жениха, ждущего ее у алтаря. Помнил две коленопреклоненные фигуры и кардинала с Библией в руках, праздничные колокола, фейерверк и позднее застолье. В тот вечер Альфонсо смотрел куда больше на него, чем на свою молодую жену, смотрел без радости, с пониманием, но и с мстительной удовлетворенностью тоже. Лоренцо почему-то чувствовал, что сам виноват в этой свадьбе. Хотя, что он мог противопоставить воле герцога Сфорца, выдавшего дочь за неаполитанца, и прагматичному уму своей матери, которая предпочла породниться с римской знатью?  
Он смутно помнил визит в Неаполь, когда король Ферранте был еще в здравом рассудке и интересовался политикой, а о коллекции в подземелье всего лишь ходили слухи. Альфонсо участия в переговорах не принимал, кажется, только присутствовал на обедах.  
И еще одной встречи Лоренцо вспомнить не мог. Хотя не сомневался, что она когда-то произошла.

Даже в беспамятстве лицо Альфонсо было сведено гримасой боли.  
— Кретин… — тихо сказал Лоренцо и положил руку ему на грудь.

Уберто решил дожидаться не за углом, а за тремя углами. На приказ перевезти узника в палаццо Медичи захлопал глазами, но без вопросов кивнул.  
— Что это за дьявол приходил сейчас осматривать Альфонсо?  
— Тюремный врач, милорд. Прошлой осенью приехал из Рима. Говорит, много путешествовал и излечивал даже чуму. Предыдущий врач, Бенедетти, когда заболел, рекомендовал его как своего преемника… Прикажете арестовать?  
— Нет. Найти и вышвырнуть из города ко всем чертям.  
— Слушаюсь.  
— И… Уберто.  
— Да, милорд?  
— Если твои люди еще раз устроят что-нибудь такое без моего распоряжения, я тебя самого разложу на этом столе. Ты меня понял?


	5. Канцона

— Он так уже второй день, сеньор, — сказал Джованни. — Сначала дергался на каждый шорох. Принесу болтанку — проглотит в один миг и смотрит как зверь. Вчера утром захожу — а он лежит.

Пасхальная неделя и дни перед ней выдались хлопотными. Еще на Страстной Лоренцо с головой погрузился в расчеты. Предстояло выяснить, какие доходы получат Медичи в этом году, сколько смогут тратить на упрочение своего влияния в городе, какие средства выделят в случае военной угрозы. Даже разговоры с управляющими поместий, принадлежащих семье, легли на него — то, чем раньше занималась Клариче. Ванесса пыталась в меру сил помогать. Хозяйственной смекалки в ней было хоть отбавляй, но недоставало осведомленности и, в конечном итоге, Лоренцо нужно было самому увидеть цельную, неискаженную картину.  
Пейзаж выходил удручающий. И так и этак все шло к тому, что придется запустить руку в городские фонды. Позаимствовать, чтобы вернуть в неопределенном будущем, когда поправятся дела. Популярности ему это не прибавит, но Совет под надежным контролем. Так что, возможно, хоть об этой головной боли удастся на время забыть.  
Глядя на бесстрастные столбцы вычислений, Лоренцо клялся себе, что ни один сольдо из чужих денег не будет потрачен впустую, без перспективы окупить расходы втройне.  
На практике выходило иначе.  
Сначала занемог животом маленький Джулио. Мальчик поправился через день, но, пока Лоренцо мерил шагами кабинет, слушая его плач в глубине палаццо, удачно заволновался цех ткачей. До них как раз дошли известия о недостаче в фондах. И Лоренцо, не в силах тягаться за каждую монету, заткнул негодующие рты суммой несколько больше той, которой рассчитывал обойтись.  
Пьеро да Винчи, двигая складками на лбу, как старый сообразительный пес, намекнул, что предстоят траты на улаживание еще одного щекотливого дела. Семейство Челлини пока молчало, опасаясь дальнейшей расправы; но, если им не компенсировать потерю любимого племянника, Челлини могут и осмелеть.  
На это Лоренцо посоветовал ему некоторые идеи, если они так уж просятся наружу, записывать на бумаге и сразу сжигать, чтобы о них никто никогда не узнал.  
О каком-либо признании вины, явном или тайном, не могло быть и речи. Содеянное останется с ним до конца дней, но лучше уж нести этот груз, чем создать впечатление, что он хоть в малой степени сожалеет об отказе от папской авантюры или позволит оскорблять имя Медичи.  
Правду говоря, он больше сожалел о том, что вышел из себя.  
Потом Ванесса пожаловалась, что на улице праздник, а в палаццо мрачно, как в склепе. Девушка из таверны отправилась бы на прогулку по рынку или украшенной цветами площади перед собором; женщина Лоренцо вынуждена была скрываться за стенами своего дома.  
Чтобы ее развлечь, Лоренцо нанял актеров — и, как в прежние времена, внутренний двор палаццо превратился в сцену. Ванесса попросила, и Лоренцо присоединился к зрителям.  
Спал он в ту ночь не лучше, чем в предыдущие, но хотя бы просыпался не от давящей на грудь тревоги.  
Пасхальная неделя подходила к концу. Установилась теплая погода с легкими облаками и короткими ливнями. Настроение в городе было под стать весне. Говорили о том, что все приметы указывают на будущий богатый урожай. Итальянский Монстр и его предтеча постепенно покидали умы.  
В субботу до Флоренции докатились новости из Неаполя. Отранто захватили турки.

— Просил принести ему фруктов. Поклялся, что есть не будет, только посмотрит… Я подумал, даже если съест кусочек — много ли от того вреда?  
Глаза под седыми бровями усмехались — вечно эти доктора осторожничают, а толку чуть.  
Едва Лоренцо вошел в комнату, как почувствовал запах апельсина. Возле кровати запах стал сильнее, перебивая испарения больного тела и дух того, чем это тело лечили.  
Альфонсо лежал на боку, утонув среди пухлой белой постели, еще более тощий и обросший, но хотя бы чистый. Высунув из-под одеяла руки в кандалах, прижимал к закрытым глазам темно-зеленый шар — весь искусанный и измятый.  
Под одеялом на ногах тоже угадывались очертания оков.  
Лоренцо наклонился, потрогал шею Альфонсо. Тот поморщился и крепче вцепился в апельсин, но не проснулся. Лоренцо помолчал, глядя на торчащее вверх костлявое плечо.  
— Джованни, ступай, найди капитана, — тихо сказал он. — Пусть принесет ключи.

До сего дня Лоренцо еще не поднимался в комнату, заменившую для Альфонсо тюремную клетку. Было некогда, да и особого желания обмениваться с ним взглядами или, больше того, словами Лоренцо не испытывал. Ограничился тем, что вверил Альфонсо заботам своего личного врача и нескольких слуг. Всем — и врачу, и слугам — было строжайше запрещено разговаривать с пленником о чем-либо, кроме его здоровья.  
Ванесса ощетинилась как волчица, узнав, что Лоренцо поместил изверга и душегуба в такой близости от ее ребенка. Почему бы не отправить гостя в благотворительное заведение мадам Синг, где ему самое место? Или не запереть на одной из принадлежащих Медичи загородных вилл?  
На все доводы, что отдаленное поместье держать под контролем труднее, что изверг и душегуб в оковах, под охраной, да и без того не может пошевелиться, Ванесса только больше свирепела.  
— Или он до утра уберется отсюда, куда — мне все равно, — заявила она за ужином, — или я забираю Джулио и сама отправляюсь на виллу. Не хочу дожидаться, пока он перережет мне горло.  
Женщина забыла, кто хозяин этого дома и ее господин. Чтобы напомнить, Лоренцо запустил померанцем в стену. Плотно сжатые губы Ванессы не дрогнули, только глаза распахнулись шире, обжигая воинственным блеском. Не удостоив его упреком, она поднялась и, придерживая юбку, быстро ушла.  
Лоренцо остался ужинать в одиночестве. Он смотрел на лопнувший померанец, разбросавший свои зерна возле стены, и думал о Леонардо.  
Ночевал он тоже один.  
На другой день он ожидал такого же тоскливого завтрака, но Ванесса встретила его за столом, была приветлива и об Альфонсо не упомянула ни словом.  
Джованни рассказал, что накануне вечером она приходила взглянуть на больного.

Лоренцо прошелся по комнате, разглядывая стены, выкрашенные поверх штукатурки в сильно разбавленный синий цвет. Здесь давно никто не жил, поэтому обстановка была аскетичной: бельевой шкаф, кровать, ночной сосуд и стол с лекарствами, больше ничего. Джованни утром топил камин, и воздух еще не остыл.  
Лоренцо сел на кровать за спиной у Альфонсо, напротив бледного пятна на стене, повторяющего контуры оконной рамы.  
От Отранто до Флоренции, на самом деле, не так уж далеко. Он стал думать о том, куда отправит дочерей, сейчас укрытых на вилле в Ливорно. На север, в Милан, под защиту Лодовико Сфорца. Или, возможно, за пределы Италии.  
Огромный военный флот Неаполя покоился на дне пролива. Какая-то дьявольская машина, сродни изобретениям Леонардо, подожгла разом все корабли.  
Янычары прошлись по городу хуже чумы. Кого не истребили, тех угнали в рабство. Королева во время боя находилась в городе, возглавляла оборону. Ей удалось спастись через старый подземный ход при помощи преданного ей человека. Он был тяжело ранен и через два дня умер в дороге.

Новости из Неаполя терзали голову, как мигрень. Нужно было поговорить с кем-то, чьи мысли он мог себе представить, и кто понял бы всю тяжесть свалившегося на него известия. Не обязательно посочувствовал, просто — разделил этот груз.  
Ванессу не хотелось тревожить заранее, время для этого и так наступит. Пьеро только к вечеру должен был вернуться из Карреджо. Лоренцо пришел к единственному в доме человеку, с которым мог говорить начистоту, но из того сейчас был никудышный собеседник.

Уберто Гаспери вывернул из-за открытой двери — черная птица в светлом арочном проеме.  
— Освободи ему руки, — сказал Лоренцо.  
— Да, милорд.  
Уберто обошел кровать, на ходу выбирая из связки нужный ключ, и склонился над пленником.  
Звякнула цепь, рука с расслабленной кистью приподнялась над кроватью, когда Уберто взялся за железное кольцо.  
Альфонсо поднял голову. Вгляделся в капитана, с возгласом оттолкнул его руки и перекатился на спину. Свалился бы на пол, если бы не уперся в Лоренцо бедром.  
Лоренцо ухватил его за предплечья.  
— Тихо. Не бойся.  
Приподнятая над подушкой голова вздрагивала от напряжения. Взгляд был не до конца осмысленный, как будто Альфонсо видел все ясно, но, как животное, отзывался только на угрозу или ее отсутствие. Зато от ярко-красных сгустков, среди которых плавали его зрачки совсем недавно, не осталось и следа.  
Должно быть, то, что он видел перед собой, его успокоило. Не отводя глаз, Альфонсо откинулся на подушку.  
Лоренцо сложил его ладони, одна поверх другой, у него на животе, придержал одной рукой, другую протянул за ключами.  
Поочередно разомкнув и сняв оба кольца, он отдал ключи и кандалы Джованни, благо тот стоял ближе.  
— Ступайте.  
Провожая взглядом капитана и слугу, он легонько похлопывал по сложенным запястьям — жест, который обычно успокаивал детей и наверняка мог успокоить беспомощного взрослого.  
Грудь Альфонсо наискось перечеркнули тонкие, четких очертаний шрамы. Они появились не в тюрьме — Лоренцо заметил их еще в Неаполе.  
— Кто это тебя резал? — спросил он. — Отец постарался?  
Альфонсо отрицательно качнул головой.  
Его брови уже расслабились, взгляд потерял прицельную остроту.  
— Как себя чувствуешь?  
Альфонсо отвернул лицо и чуть прикрыл глаза — сначала показалось, задумчиво; но веки сомкнулись, губы приоткрылись, локти безвольно сползли на постель.  
Лоренцо подождал еще, глядя на него, и поднялся с кровати.  
С другой ее стороны валялся на полу искусанный апельсин.  
Лоренцо откинул одеяло с ног, согнутых в коленях, и уложил их ровно. Расправил одеяло и натянул выше, закрыв исцарапанные руки и грудь, помеченную чьим-то ножом. Альфонсо, болезненно морщась, пошевелил головой.  
Лоренцо положил ладонь ему на лоб.  
— Отдыхай, — прошептал он.  
Дождавшись, пока Альфонсо затихнет, он распрямился. Постоял, глядя в окно, потом тихо и невесело фыркнул и тоже ушел.

~~~

"Канцона"

У нее дивная кожа, нежно-алая в свете свечей — как желток майского яйца, просвечивающий сквозь тонкую белизну. Гладкая, словно цветочный пух, матовая, как топленое молоко, прохладная, как утренний ветер с холмов.  
Ее золотистые волосы вьются, увлекая игрой своих линий, подобно отблеску ряби в фонтане на полуденной желтой стене.  
Широкое лицо женщины из народа дышит детской чистотой.  
Она спит на шелковых подушках. Сорочка невесомо облекает грудь, не скрывая спелой плоти и двух заостренных вершин.  
Ванесса спит, погруженная в тишину, и не слышит того, чем наполнена тишина.  
Лоренцо сел на постели, растирая горящую щеку.  
Какой, однако, душный воздух этой ночью. В последние дни солнце палило невыносимо, а небо лишь дразнило легкими бурыми облачками. Быть грозе, говорил Джованни. Пьеро молчал, но садился на любую поверхность, чтобы дать отдых ногам, ноющим к перемене погоды.  
Или Пьеро просто старик, любящий отдыхать, а память подкинула слова отца, который всю жизнь сражался с собственным телом…  
Тишина забивала уши, давила изнутри на виски. Может, это возвестник грядущих страданий? — болезни вроде той, что отец, как надеялся Лоренцо, не передал ему по наследству.  
Он тихо поднялся с кровати, накинул халат и вышел за дверь.  
В темных комнатах было холоднее, но так же душно, а тишина катилась впереди огромным комом слежавшейся шерсти. Внутри нее что-то грохотало, шипело, разбивалось, но плотные наружные слои не давали расслышать, распознать. Может быть, когда сверху ударит гром, тишина ответит согласным громом, и для него отыщется слово.  
Лоренцо спустился по лестнице во внутренний двор — изысканно обставленную залу под открытым небом. Когда идет дождь, колонны темнеют, статуи в галерее хмурятся, как живые, и мозаику на полу заливает отражениями облаков.  
В иссиня-черном прямоугольнике над головой неподвижно висели звезды.  
Тишина выкатилась на середину двора, под чистое, но неспокойное небо. Стены, блестя рядами окон, уходили далеко вверх. То, что наполняло тишину, отразилось от них многократным эхом и наконец-то обрело форму.  
Свист и гул огня, вой летящих ядер, грохот рушащихся стен, над городом — единый неумолчный вопль.  
Так было в Отранто, так может случиться и здесь. Захватчики ползут по Италии, как медленная гангрена. Пока что журчит в фонтанах вода, и листья лимонов неподвижны в сумраке галерей; но однажды придут те, кто привык разрушать, и тогда в гармонию ворвется хаос, и воинство Ареса уничтожит все, что созидал Феб. Так было еще до Гомера, так может случиться и здесь.  
Прекрасный юноша, чьей плотью стал каррарский мрамор! Однажды ты, подобно своему ваятелю, вернёшься в прах, станешь материей, из которой был сотворен — бессмысленной грудой камней. Урбино, мелкий демон со змеей между ног, надругался над людьми; у него не было приказа разрушить город. Захватчики из-за моря сметут чужие дома.  
Падая, стены уничтожат то, что охраняли прежде.  
Для того ли Медичи взращивали капитал, строили дворцы, превращали их в пристанища муз, усмиряли буйство природы порядком садовых аллей, чтобы их злосчастный потомок все потерял?  
Может статься, однажды его решения и поступки вернутся градом османских стрел и огненным дыханием их машин. И тогда он сам, подобно пленнику в одной из этих комнат, будет лежать нагой и в оковах, уповая на милость того, кто замыслил для него лютую казнь…  
Лоренцо вернулся наверх и через открытую дверь, не ступая в озаренную свечами комнату, поглядел на спящую Ванессу.  
Прежде чем время оставит на ее коже следы, сделает неузнаваемым тело, Ванесса будет потеряна — может быть, навсегда. Она отправится в Милан вместе с его дочерями и увезет с собой сына. А он останется в городе, ждущем войны.  
Но это случится не сейчас.  
Он ушел к себе в кабинет. Зажег свечи, сел за стол, положил перед собой два чистых листка и взял перо, которое с вечера заострил секретарь. Бронзовая чернильница тускло блестела, скрывая внутри себя целое море.  
Единственное, что может примирить сегодня и однажды, дать голос тишине, не будя ее разрушительной мощи — это шелест пера по бумаге, ровные строчки, которые оставляет его острие.

~~~

Альфонсо стоял у окна и, наклонив голову, рассматривал что-то во внутреннем дворе. На нем была длинная рубашка, чистая и еще даже не помятая. На ляжках сзади выделялся отпечаток сетки, отчетливый, но не такой воспаленно-яркий, каким Лоренцо видел его в тюрьме.  
— Красиво, — похвалил Альфонсо, не оборачиваясь. — Богато. Узнаю почерк менялы — золотом прикрыть нищету своего происхождения.  
— Мне сказали, ты просил со мной встречи.  
Альфонсо обернулся. Глаза были вытаращены и, как у злого филина, обведены темными кругами.  
— Значит, Отранто под пятой у османов, а мой флот отправился кормить рыб? Чудно. — Он выдохнул яростный смех. — Я бы этого никогда не допустил.  
— Что еще тебе известно? — Лоренцо вошел в комнату.  
— Об остальном я надеюсь узнать от тебя. Наверняка ты получил из Неаполя… — Альфонсо наморщил нос, — свежие новости.  
— Кто тебе рассказал про Отранто?  
— Какая разница?  
— Я должен знать, кому не доверять в собственном доме. Я запретил людям обсуждать с тобой что-либо, кроме твоего подгоревшего гузна.  
Альфонсо сумрачно поник. Неловко переставляя тощие ноги и позвякивая цепью, добрел до кровати.  
— Я тут подыхаю от скуки. — Он забрался на постель, укрыл колени одеялом. — У врача твоего такое лицо, будто он наглотался рвотных порошков и теперь боится открыть рот. Прислуга молчит. Кормят меня какой-то бурдой. Из чтения только Ветхий Завет, — Альфонсо вытащил из-под одеяла книгу в черном переплете, бросил поверх. — Очевидно, ты считаешь, что книга Иова меня сейчас утешит?  
— Я вообще не велел давать тебе Библию.  
Альфонсо моргнул и нервно облизал губы.  
— Что еще ожидать от безбожника, — пробормотал он.  
— Надеюсь, ты не забыл, какой прием оказал мне у себя дома?  
Лоренцо сам удивился, как спокойно, даже мягко звучит его голос.  
Нахмурившись, Альфонсо принялся ковырять ногтем большой палец. Потом опустил руки и, не глядя Лоренцо в глаза, буднично произнес:  
— Ты ведь не поверишь, если я скажу, что сожалею об этом?  
— Не поверю.  
Вздох. Альфонсо откинулся спиной на деревянное изголовье кровати и посмотрел в окно.  
— Ну и правильно. Иначе как бы я проверил твою заднюю дверь. Мне давно было любопытно, как она там — туго закрывается, или все уже расшатано и разболтано?..  
Лоренцо подошел к кровати, крепко взялся за резную доску в ногах, оперся на нее. Кровать вздрогнула, ее сочленения затрещали.  
— Ты не думай, что ты здесь гость, — тихо проговорил он. — Ты пленник. Как только тебя подлечат достаточно, чтобы мог садиться на голые доски, я отправлю тебя обратно в тюрьму. Только теперь я пришлю знающих людей. Они будут беречь тебя, заботиться о твоем здоровье. Лечить. Ты проживешь долгую жизнь, Альфонсо, и каждый день будешь жалеть, что я не прикончил тебя еще в Неаполе.  
Он говорил, а лицо сидящего перед ним человека менялось, сначала — лицо мальчишки, которого бросает отец; лицо узника, осознавшего приговор; и, когда Лоренцо замолчал, — вовсе уже не лицо, а маска из мокрого гипса. Оно вытянулось, посерело, стало совершенно мертвым.  
— Ну что ж, — сипло проговорил Альфонсо, глядя куда-то перед собой, и провел языком по верхней губе. — Ты можешь позвать своих знающих людей сюда. Чтобы самому наблюдать… и принимать участие.  
Он медленно зашевелился, лег на бок и до шеи натянул одеяло.  
Глаза неподвижно отражали свет из окна.  
Лоренцо отпустил кровать, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, разминая пальцы. Поглядел на лежащего, сделал несколько шагов в сторону окна, откуда лицо было видно лучше.  
— Я не знаю, зачем это сказал, — он развел руками. — Я не собираюсь отправлять тебя назад в тюрьму, тем более — отдавать палачам. Ты меня разозлил, вот я и сорвался.  
На скулах у Альфонсо проступили багровые пятна, глаза налились влагой, но он все смотрел в окно. Только теперь уже усилием воли удерживая взгляд неподвижным.  
Все это выглядело очень знакомо. Когда в твоем доме выросли три девчонки, иногда очень упрямые и непослушные, к такому зрелищу не привыкать.  
— Пока ты ведешь себя уважительно, не угрожаешь мне и моей семье — за себя можешь не опасаться. Тебе принесут книги, будут досыта кормить, когда разрешит врач. Не знаю, можно ли назвать тебя гостем, но это уж точно не тюрьма. Стражник у дверей и кандалы — всего лишь формальность, чтобы успокоить мою… сноху.  
Он шагнул к кровати.  
— Не подходи! — прошипел Альфонсо, люто оскалясь, и слезы потекли ему на нос.  
— А то что?  
Лоренцо шагнул еще, и Альфонсо привстал, сжимая кулаки.  
— Не подходи, если хочешь достойного врага…  
Без сабель за плечами Альфонсо всегда был легкой добычей, даже в своем замке, когда у него еще не были скованы ноги.  
Он вскочил, но Лоренцо схватил его за плечи, встряхнул три раза так, что чуть не оторвалась голова, швырнул обратно и отвесил затрещину. И Альфонсо скорчился на боку, вдавив лицо в подушку и закрывая щеку ладонью.  
Лоренцо сел рядом, налег на него, давя своим весом к кровати, и положил ему на голову обе руки.  
Тело под ним вздрагивало, но уже не от попыток вырваться.  
— Хватит, — негромко сказал Лоренцо. — Я не хочу быть твоим врагом. Я больше не хочу страданий — ни твоих, ни моих.  
На челюсти под его ладонью вздулся и опал бугор.  
— Я не вынесу еще раз… — еле внятно сказал Альфонсо в подушку.  
— Ничего и не будет. Обещаю тебе.  
Альфонсо развернулся на спину, убрал его ладони со своего лица. Одна щека была красной, угол рта кровил. Он взял Лоренцо за голову обеими руками, обшаривая взглядом мокрых, опухших глаз.  
— Я сожалею, — сказал он, с силой выталкивая слова. — Я сожалею обо всем.  
Лоренцо приподнялся, высвободился, снял пальцем у него с губы ярко-красную каплю. Тут же наросла другая.  
— Я тоже.  
Альфонсо схватил его за руку, прижал ее к своим губам и зажмурил глаза.  
Отпустил, когда ладонь уже начала пульсировать от запертой в ней крови. Альфонсо отвернулся, яростно вытер щеки.  
Лоренцо похлопал его по плечу и встал с кровати.

Снаружи он взял стражника за воротник, притянул ближе и прошептал:  
— Смотри за ним в оба.

~~~

Дождь прошел совсем недавно, и трава блестела от воды, а у выхода из галереи в сад скопилась лужа.  
Лоренцо ухватился рукой за решетку ворот и почти повис, глубоко вдыхая весенние запахи: свежие листья, мокрый песок, отсыревшая штукатурка стен.  
Неужели он всерьез намеревался сделать то, чем сгоряча пригрозил наверху?  
Все вокруг виделось необычайно ярким, обновленным, хотя сад возле дворца был заложен еще при Козимо. Терракотовые кадки с деревьями, насыщенно-красные, разбивали своим цветом зелень лужаек; цветочные потоки текли из каменных ваз; глянцевая листва лимонов тянулась к солнцу, и среди ее застывших всплесков проступали очертания статуй. Как всегда после дождя в жаркую погоду, воздух в саду, огороженном стенами со всех сторон, был душным и оглушительно ароматным.  
Лоренцо подошел к мраморной скамье, поставленной здесь еще при жизни больного подагрой отца.  
Политика — занятие жестокое, война и тайный сговор — ее атрибуты. Банковское дело честнее, но так же беспощадно. Тому, кто богат и обладает властью, приходится держать оборону со всех сторон, а иногда и нападать, не дожидаясь атаки врага.  
В гневе Лоренцо мог ударить наотмашь, мог даже, как оказалось, убить. Ему доводилось расправляться с заговорщиками, бросать людей в тюрьму, отправлять на жестокую казнь.  
Но долго и планомерно истязать, наслаждаясь мучениями жертвы — для этого надо быть кем-то другим… не Лоренцо Медичи.  
Солнце струило свет к земле, и облака расступались почтительной свитой: ослепительно-белые, пушистые вверху, перламутрово-серые на исподе. От них веяло покоем, потерянным где-то на пути из Неаполя в Тоскану.  
Все это время они были над головой, а он зачем-то смотрел вниз.  
В кого он чуть было не превратился?  
Лоренцо отогнал зрелище человеческих обрубков, свисающих в мешках с мрачных стен замка Ферранте, и позволил облакам заполнять свой взгляд.  
Милосердия ждал великий грешник, сложивший свои грехи к его ногам. Ждал оклеветанный друг, убитый в тюрьме. Они ждали и не дождались.  
Возможно ли закрыть непогашенный долг, отдав его кому-то другому? Тому, кто милосердия не заслуживает и даже не просит, потому что сам не видел его никогда.  
Если стоишь на вершине, то со всех сторон окружен пропастями. Каждое решение ведет к действию, а действие — к обрыву либо к тропе в обход. Возможно, сейчас Лоренцо Медичи совершает ошибку, из-за которой неудержимо покатится вниз. Но тропа впереди только одна, нужно рискнуть и довериться ей.  
Не из-за Альфонсо, неразумно так рисковать ради свергнутого короля.  
Еще один человек ждет милосердия, ждет, когда с него снимут страшный груз обязанности мстить, держаться за ненависть, которая уже истощила сама себя. Под этим грузом нет ни спокойствия, ни свободы, ни движения вперед; нет жизни, только ее искаженное подобие.

~~~

Альфонсо сидел на постели, теребя завязки на воротнике. Лицо у него до сих пор было слегка опухшим.  
— Кажется, погода уже повернула на лето. — Лоренцо остановился возле кровати. — Еще несколько дней, и ты, полагаю, сможешь выйти наружу. Если разрешит врач. И не в город, а пока только в сад на заднем дворе.  
Он заложил руки за спину, прошелся взад-вперед.  
— Сейчас придет капитан Гаспери, снимет с тебя кандалы.  
Отчего-то стыдясь увидеть лицо Альфонсо после этих слов, он обошел кровать, пристроился на матрасе в ногах.  
— Я буду говорить откровенно, — Лоренцо заставил себя поднять глаза. — Тебе вряд ли удастся хоть раз выйти в город без охраны. То есть, выйти можешь, но за то, что вернешься, не поручусь. Здесь все помнят Урбино и его шайку, и все знают, кто оплатил их дружеский визит во Флоренцию. Многие тогда потеряли родных и пострадали сами… Случись этот разговор два года, год назад, я бы сказал — Флоренция не будет мстить. Не простит, наверняка не забудет, но, может быть, плюнет. У людей полны кошельки, весело на душе, и они с большим удовольствием смотрят на фейерверки, чем на расправу. Но сейчас все изменилось. Город наводнили святоши, они принесли страх, а страх нуждается во враге. Так что гарантировать твою безопасность я могу только до тех пор, пока ты находишься здесь, у меня во дворце.  
Альфонсо глядел на него тяжело, но спокойно.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо.  
Лоренцо положил ногу на ногу, сцепил пальцы замком вокруг колена.  
— С другой стороны, меня все это ставит в очень неприятное положение. При таких настроениях популярность Медичи значительно ослабла. Люди поймут, что ты принят в моем доме, и этим могут воспользоваться мои враги. Если тебя все это не смущает, можешь оставаться здесь. Хотя меня больше бы устроил другой вариант.  
— Какой?  
— Наше имение в Прато. Удобный, красиво обставленный дом. Вокруг сады и большой парк. Так как других источников дохода у тебя нет, я выделю ежемесячное содержание. Немного — щедрость я сейчас себе позволить не могу, — но на жизнь хватит. Увы, там нет такой же надежной охраны. Но там ты хотя бы не будешь заперт в четырех стенах.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне поселиться в Тоскане?  
— Да. И, разумеется, рассчитываю на ответную услугу. В скором времени может случиться так, что мне понадобится каждый человек, способный держать оружие. Особенно такой опытный воин, как ты.  
Лоренцо встал и снова принялся ходить по комнате.  
— Наверное, об этом следовало сказать с самого начала. Я предлагаю, но не настаиваю. Ты волен уехать в любой день. Во всяком случае, пока я не начал оплачивать твое пребывание в Прато. Хоть сейчас. Я дам тебе коня, одежду, еду, сопровождающих по Тоскане. Определенную сумму денег: скажем, пятьсот флоринов. Но только я бы посоветовал — дождись, пока поправишься, окрепнешь, сможешь подолгу сидеть в седле. Я тебя не тороплю.  
Он развернулся к Альфонсо, вглядываясь в его худое, обросшее лицо.  
— Как я понимаю, больше всего ты будешь рад, если я уберусь совсем, — глухо уточнил тот.  
Лоренцо ненадолго задумался.  
— Нет. Мне не улыбается давать свободу действий такому человеку, как ты. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты остался в Прато.  
Он еще помолчал, чувствуя, что вся предыдущая речь пропадет без толку, если он не добавит к ней одну мелочь.  
— Правду говоря, не могу представить, что бы меня устроило полностью.  
Альфонсо насупился.  
— Но дело не во мне, Альфонсо. Решай сам, что тебе делать дальше. Я всего лишь предлагаю выбор.  
Альфонсо отвел взгляд, сумрачно покивал.  
— Спасибо. Я обдумаю. У меня ведь есть время?  
— Конечно.  
Лоренцо сжал пальцами губы и сдвинул брови, будто ему в голову пришла новая мысль.  
— И я все же надеюсь показать тебе внутренний двор и сад. Там есть статуи, которые, вне всякого сомнения, приведут тебя в ярость.  
— Видимо, не статуи святых?  
— Определенно нет. Все до одной — изваяния в стиле античности. И даже без фиговых листков.  
Альфонсо хмурился, но уголки его рта поползли вверх.  
— Что?  
— Знаешь, кажется, мне нравится иметь дело с ростовщиками. Никаких тебе переговоров под настроение, аудиенций, которых приходится ждать месяцами. Все кратко, четко, недвусмысленно и сразу по делу.  
Лоренцо улыбнулся.

— Джованни, это ты рассказал моему гостю про Отранто?  
— Да, господин.  
— Я ведь запретил с ним разговаривать.  
— Я не разговаривал, сеньор Лоренцо. Он услышал разговор за дверью, стал расспрашивать, ну я и шепнул ему два слова о том, что слышал сам. Это ведь его страна. Король он или нет, переживать все равно будет. А доктор сказал — ему переживать вредно.  
— Пожалуй, что так… Но кто принес ему книгу? Тоже ты, по наущению врача?  
— Книгу — нет. Она лежала в бельевом шкафу. Я просто переложил ее к нему на постель.  
— Мне выяснять, как она оказалась в шкафу?  
— Думаю, не стоит, господин. Она была вся в пыли — должно быть, пролежала там десяток лет, не меньше.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен. Кто-нибудь устроил себе там книжный схрон.  
— Что же, все возможно. А ты тщательно осмотрел шкаф?  
— Тщательно. А что?  
— Есть у меня подозрение, что на одной из полок спрятан «Золотой осел» Апулея. Такой же, как тот, что лежит сейчас у меня на столе в малом кабинете. Если найдешь, отдай его Альфонсо.  
— Хорошо, господин. Я проверю.

~~~

Заложив руки за спину, Альфонсо разглядывал бронзовую статую на невысоком постаменте. Поворачивался к ней то одним боком, то другим, наклонялся ближе, отходил назад, склонял голову то вправо, то влево. А Лоренцо, незамеченный, наблюдал за ним с галереи второго этажа.  
— Вижу, Донателло тебя очаровал.  
Альфонсо отскочил и повернулся к статуе спиной.  
— Я никак не могу понять, достоверно ли изображен этот иудей, — объяснил он, когда Лоренцо спустился по лестнице во внутренний двор.  
Лицо у него было кирпично-красного цвета.  
— Вот оно что…  
Длиннополая черная куртка с чужого плеча сильно стройнила Альфонсо, хотя уже натянулась на животе. И лицо теперь не выглядело таким диким и изможденно-худым. Сказались сытные обеды, да и цирюльник постарался на славу.  
Лоренцо кивнул ему, приглашая вместе пройти в огороженный сад. Бросив на «Давида» еще один взгляд, Альфонсо облизал губы и повел плечом.  
— У тебя что, потребность все время смотреть на голого юнца? — сказал он, шагая чуть позади Лоренцо через затененную галерею к ярко освещенной арке.  
— Альфонсо, это не человек. Это статуя, произведение искусства. Выражение красоты человеческого духа через форму, в которую он заключен.  
— Да, но форма-то — голый юнец…  
Они вышли под открытое небо.  
В саду было безветренно и знойно; солнце, отражаясь в листве лимонов, слепило глаза. Уже неделю дождевые тучи обходили Флоренцию стороной.  
— Если тебе хочется чего-нибудь более одетого, всегда можешь утешить свой взор Юдифью и Олоферном.  
Альфонсо промолчал.  
При первом знакомстве с палаццо Альфонсо выразил бурный восторг, услышав, что в саду есть отличная от других скульптура — совершенно пристойная, в драпировках, на ветхозаветный сюжет о героизме и самопожертвовании. Но вид женщины с мечом, отрезающей голову пьяному царю, отчего-то привел Альфонсо в мрачное расположение духа.  
Лоренцо его почти пожалел.  
— Мне эти каменные обрубки скоро будут сниться в кошмарах, — проворчал Альфонсо, проходя мимо торса, извлеченного из-под земли в окрестностях Рима.  
— Люди тебе что-то не снились.  
— Ты откуда знаешь?  
Лоренцо остановился и обернулся.  
Крепко сжатые губы, тяжелый, но ясный взгляд из-под нависающих бровей — что-то в этом было от Риарио, когда тот вошел в часовню через потайную дверь. Риарио выставил тьму, что была у него внутри, под убийственный дневной свет… Альфонсо учился с ней жить.  
— Твой отец не заставлял тебя ковыряться в чужих кишках, чтобы укрепить дух, не так ли?  
Лоренцо взял его за локоть и увлек от злополучного торса в сторону лоджии.  
Они вошли под тройную арку, где в прохладной тени стояли скамьи, застеленные гладкими коврами.  
Лоренцо сел, вытянул ноги. Альфонсо опустился на скамью рядом с ним.  
Перед лоджией поблескивал низкой струей фонтан, за ним расстилался сад — одурманенный солнцем, почти бесцветный.  
— Значит, решил уехать, — проговорил Лоренцо.  
Альфонсо молча кивнул.  
— Может, все же останешься в Прато?  
— Я воин, Лоренцо. Не могу прохлаждаться в деревенской глуши, когда идет война.  
— Ты вполне можешь дождаться ее и здесь, — со вздохом возразил Лоренцо. — Если Сикст остановит османов, то заявится сам. Не одни, так другие.  
— Нет нужды дожидаться османов во Флоренции, покуда можно остановить их на побережье.  
Лоренцо хмыкнул.  
— Я знаю, что тебя беспокоит, — сказал Альфонсо. — Если тебе так дорого то, что у Ипполиты между ног, оставь ее себе.  
— Ради бога, Альфонсо!.. Меня беспокоит вовсе не это. Понимаешь, какой у меня теперь выбор? Или держать тебя в оковах, или однажды получить известие, что в Неаполе началась грызня за власть. Что бы ты себе ни воображал, наша с Ипполитой история в прошлом. Но я вовсе не хочу ей зла.  
— Об этом не волнуйся. Я никогда не развяжу войны на своей земле.  
— Альфонсо, это больше не твоя земля.  
— Она была и будет моей, кто бы ни сидел на троне.  
Лоренцо взглянул на него и наклонил голову, показывая, что понимает.  
— И все же — куда тебе возвращаться? — спросил он немного погодя. — К чему?  
— У меня все еще есть замок в Реджо ди Калабрия. Насколько мне известно, имущества меня никто не лишал.  
Аккуратная, тщательно подстриженная бородка, тугая линия губ, худые, но мощные плечи. Упрямо насупленный лоб.  
— Лоренцо, статуи — там.  
— Ты отправляешься к тигрице в пасть, — Лоренцо отвернулся, разглядывая фонтан. Помолчал и тихо добавил: — Не отдавай себя на милость тех, кому ты нанес обиду в прошлом.  
— За что ей на меня обижаться? Я сделал ее королевой!  
— Ты поднимал на нее руку. Заставлял жить в вечном страхе, смотреть на то, как твой отец отрывает людям головы. Ипполита, знаешь ли, не расположена к таким зрелищам.  
— Ну да, тебе лучше знать, к чему она расположена…  
Лоренцо прищурился.  
— Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно высказался на эту тему.  
Альфонсо взглянул на его лоб, быстро облизал верхнюю губу и отвернулся.  
— Извини.  
Журчание воды отдавалось под сводами аркады. Здесь было гулкое эхо, что заставляло невольно приглушать голос.  
— Я напишу ей письмо и отправлю отдельным гонцом, — проговорил Лоренцо. — Она отдала твою жизнь в мои руки. Теперь пусть выполнит мою просьбу и обеспечит тебе безопасность… Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется жалеть об этом письме.  
Он виском чувствовал направленный на него взгляд.  
— Лоренцо, почему ты мне помогаешь?  
Альфонсо ждал ответа, прищурив глаза.  
— Ты ведь правда хотел натравить на меня палачей.  
— Да.  
— Но вместо этого отпускаешь, даешь денег в дорогу… — Альфонсо покачал головой. — Я бы так не поступил.  
— Ну… Видимо, детям ростовщиков приходится взрослеть быстрее, чем наследным принцам.  
Альфонсо усмехнулся, но не отвел глаза.  
Лоренцо оглядел залитый солнцем сад, пошевелил ступнями, сдвигая их на манер ножниц.  
— Не знаю. Я… просто не смог. Все это не для меня. Пытками пусть развлекаются короли, а я лучше пороюсь в бумагах.  
— Да, мстить тоже нужно уметь.  
Лоренцо обернулся, недоверчиво уставился на собеседника.  
— И хотеть. — Он сдерживался, но в голосе зазвучала струна злости. — Альфонсо, у меня слишком много всего, чем можно занять голову. У меня три дочери, которых я когда-нибудь надеюсь увидеть снова. У меня наследник, маленький сын, и я схожу с ума от тревоги, стоит ему заболеть… — Он указал пальцем на садовую ограду. — Видишь эти стены? За ними город, вверенный мне дедом и отцом. Его богатство, его красота, его мирная жизнь — за все это я отвечаю больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
— Хлопотно.  
— Черт возьми, да. И это не всегда неприятные хлопоты. Я люблю своих детей. Меня окружают люди, с которыми мне есть о чем поговорить, когда в делах образуется просвет… А если мне слишком плохо, чтобы разговаривать, или, наоборот, слишком хорошо — у меня есть книги. Поэзия, которой ты пренебрегаешь… Моя жизнь и так насыщенна, незачем тратить ее на месть.  
Он помолчал, стискивая челюсти.  
— А ты из тех, кто сам ничего не имеет, поэтому отнимает и у других.  
Альфонсо смотрел на него своим этим взглядом, что напоминал о Риарио.  
— Да, пожалуй, я из таких.  
Лоренцо схватил его за воротник, притянул к себе.  
— Знаешь, — процедил он, почти касаясь носа Альфонсо своим, — мне все же хочется бросить тебя на тюремный пол, нагишом и в цепях, и влупить тебе по самую селезенку.  
Альфонсо опустил взгляд, сдвинув брови и до белизны раздувая ноздри.  
— При одном условии, — тихо сказал он.  
Лоренцо презрительно сощурился.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нужно спрашивать моего согласия. Но я пойду на это добровольно — при одном условии.  
— Каком?  
Альфонсо помолчал.  
— Когда я отобью локти о камень, обдеру колени и все изгажу кровью — ты скажешь, что тебе на меня не наплевать, и отвезешь сюда, чтобы я мог выспаться в приличной постели.  
Лоренцо еще посмотрел на его вздрагивающие веки и разжал пальцы.  
Альфонсо сел прямо, разглаживая воротник.  
— Знаешь что, — вполголоса проговорил Лоренцо, — давай-ка пропустим ту часть, где отбитые локти и кровь.  
Он осторожно положил ладонь Альфонсо на колено. Тот посмотрел на нее, обхватил своею, подержал, несильно сжимая, и убрал на скамью.  
— Дай мне нож, — попросил Альфонсо. И спокойно добавил: — Не бойся, я не воткну его в тебя.  
Лоренцо скривил губы в скептической улыбке, но все же потянулся к висящему на поясе церемониальному кинжалу:  
— Вот сейчас я, возможно, делаю последнюю в жизни глупость...  
Альфонсо раскрыл правую ладонь и, морщась, острием провел по ней тонкую красную полосу, после чего отдал кинжал Лоренцо.  
— Я не знаю, что ждет меня дальше, — проговорил он, держа раскрытую ладонь перед собой, — но клянусь: я никогда не сделаю того, что принесло бы вред тебе, твоей семье или твоему городу.  
Наблюдая, как красная полоса становится все шире и ярче, Лоренцо внутренне усмехнулся.  
Когда-то они с Джулиано точно так же клялись на крови. Обещания тогда казались нерушимыми, отец — вечным, мать — знающей все на свете, а старость — далекой, как край земли, и непременно общей.  
Он взял Альфонсо за руку, ладонью ощущая влагу.  
— Я принимаю твою клятву. Пока ты ей верен, ты всегда будешь встречен в этом доме как друг.


	6. Эпилог

В конце мая Лоренцо получил письмо из Неаполя.  
Нарочный прибыл под вечер. Уединившись за столом в кабинете, Лоренцо вскрыл ножом печати на конверте, вытащил и развернул исписанные твердым почерком листы.

«Я долго думал, каким обращением начать это письмо: сеньор Медичи, Ваша Светлость, брат или просто — Лоренцо? Задача несложная, но ставит меня в тупик, поэтому выберу то, чего не сказал бы вслух.

Мой дорогой Лоренцо,  
наверное, до тебя уже дошли вести о нашей победе под Отранто. Ты сделал все, чтобы ей помешать, и все же теперь, оглядываясь на недавние события, я должен тебя поблагодарить. Если бы ты не отнял оружие, предназначенное для крестового похода, я бы не стал с таким усердием искать замену, а мои друзья, известные тебе Зороастр де Перетола и Нико Макиавелли, не отправились бы искать союза с валашским князем. Без того и другого мы все были бы уже мертвы. Так что, думаю, это стоит потери орудий и чертежей. Хотя воспоминания о том, как мы расстались, до сих пор будят во мне горечь, и мне трудно забыть, с какой легкостью ты разорвал соединяющие нас узы.  
Надеюсь, однако, что в тебе говорила боль от пережитого, а не выношенная неприязнь. Тем более что я тоже перед тобою немало виноват.  
Вот я и подошел к той части письма, которую предпочел бы не начинать вовсе. Возможно, и эту весть ты уже получил, хотя я имею право и должен сообщить ее первым. Лукреции Донати ты больше не увидишь. Она была смертельно ранена стрелой, когда приводила в действие машину, позволившую нам на этот раз одержать верх в войне. Без Лукреции победа тоже бы не состоялась. Полагаю, это снимает с нее в твоих глазах хотя бы часть вины.  
Перед решающим сражением к нам присоединился Альфонсо, король без короны, наш с тобой общий недобрый знакомый. Он передал мне письмо от отца и более чем лаконичное устное послание от тебя: «Незаменимый сукин хрен», с оговоркой, что фигура речи эта, хоть и противоречит естественным законам, как нельзя лучше характеризует меня самого. Ну что ж, спасибо за откровенность. Я все думаю, какую же из частей твоего послания считать важнейшей: «незаменимый» или «сукин хрен»?  
Кстати, об Альфонсо. В бою он и его калабрийское ополчение проявили замечательную храбрость, правда, едва не отправились на тот свет, отказавшись снимать доспехи. Не скажу сейчас, зачем это было нужно — связано с принципом работы упомянутой машины. Альфонсо не тот человек, о котором я стал бы жалеть, а его люди — все как на подбор отъявленные бандиты, но все же мне не хотелось стать причиной их гибели. Едва уговорил.  
Он звал меня к себе на службу, но не очень настойчиво: в Калабрии сейчас не самые жирные времена. Надо полагать, ко всем непростительным грехам, которые Альфонсо числит за мной, прибавилась еще и скупость. Боюсь, я назвал сумму, которую он заведомо не в состоянии заплатить.  
После того как сдались османские войска, я неделю провел в Отранто, помогая устанавливать строительные машины. В настоящий момент я нахожусь в Неаполе по приглашению королевы, а в скором времени надеюсь увидеть купол Санта Марии дель Фьоре и кабаки на берегу Арно.  
Отправляться в Константинополь мне теперь, увы, нет нужды. Почему — не могу рассказать в письме, да и при встрече, наверное, тоже. Слишком тяжелая тема для разговора. В любом случае, к делам Республики она отношения не имеет.  
Поиски известного тебе манускрипта тоже придется отложить. Его след утрачен — если не навсегда, то надолго, и погоню за ним продолжу уже не я.  
Возможно, в этом содержится некий знак, указание для всех нас.  
Я хотел бы восстановить мастерскую Андреа и вновь заняться тем, для чего меня определила природа: живописью, инженерным делом, исследовать те области знания, где еще остаются белые пятна. Порой кажется, что вокруг одна белизна с мелкими вкраплениями того, над чем уже потрудились картографы. Так что исследовать можно бесконечно, и это, должен признаться, наполняет меня предвкушением.  
Не буду оскорблять ни тебя, ни себя вопросом, позволено ли мне вернуться? Несмотря на то, что о тебе говорят, что видел я сам, я верю, что Флоренция — все еще свободный город. Но мне хотелось бы заранее знать, как ты отнесешься к моему возвращению. Я приеду не один. Вместо одного сумасшедшего изобретателя Флоренция получит двух: меня и сестру мою Софию, а также вора (не поручусь, что бывшего), картежника и героя, и все это один человек — Зороастр.  
Буду ждать твоего ответа, а через три недели в любом случае отправлюсь в путь. Очень надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, и в качестве друга, которым никогда не переставал тебя считать.

Леонардо ди сер Пьеро да Винчи».

Остаток вечера Лоренцо провел в саду.  
Когда стало темнеть, он вернулся в кабинет. Зажег свечи, сел за стол, положил перед собой несколько чистых листов. Взял перо, которое с утра заострил секретарь, обмакнул в чернила и принялся писать ответ.


End file.
